And the Moral of the Story Is
by Warrior427891
Summary: Our favorite characters are enjoying the aftermath. There is finally peace. Pasts are revealed, viewpoints explained. In the midst of it all, 2 certain dragons find love.. R&R. ToothlessxStormfly. Rated M for GORE, SWEARING, HIGHLY SUGGESTIVE THEMES, and LEMONS. Focuses mostly on the dragons, but some Hiccstrid is written too. -BEWARE MY DRAMATIC FLARES :D
1. Dangerous Wishes

**There needs to be more legit stories for this fandom! Therefore, I, Warrior 427891, will make one!**

Ah, the island of Berk. Ok. 'Nuff said.  
**  
**We all know about Astrid and Hiccup. Hiccup's the Chieftain, and Astrid his loving partner in crime.

And then there's ol' Toothless being his adorable cat-dog self. Not to mention Alpha of the dragons.

And then there's Stormfly being her funny parrot-hawk self.

One day, on a typical evening, Astrid finally got some time to herself, so she called up Stormfly and flew out over the sea.

"Yeeeaaahhh!" Astrid yelled as Stormfly did a tight spiral between 2 slabs of stone, just barely fitting through as they both caterwauled in exhilaration. Stormfly let out happy whoops as her rider praised her for the stunt, landing on a small strip of land nearby just a minute later.

"Good girl, you were great! Here ya go!" Astrid chirped happily as she opened a pouch on her coat and tossed a raw carp in the air. Stormfly knew exactly what to do as she flexed her tail muscles, sending various needles piercing through the air. One of them hit the fish dead in the eye, and instantly flung and pinned it against a large pine tree. Trilling in delight, Stormfly padded over and took it in her jaws, gulping it down and running back to Astrid. "Sweet, that was better than last time!" She praised.

Stormfly remembered the last time. She had accidentally impaled it from the wrong angle, sending it flying into the sea instead of driving it into the bark of the tree. Chuckling, Astrid settled down and scratched Stormfly behind her head, where she liked it most, as they overlooked the sea, glittering with a beautiful sunset. Stormfly looked over at the lone pine tree the tiny island housed. The tree already bore marks of previous needles. And the island itself was a favorite spot for either to come relax. It was 20 minutes by dragon powered boats, so if Astrid wanted to come alone she could. But normally they both came together. And they often talked about subjects they wouldn't normally converse about back on Berk.

Astrid often talked about Hiccup. In fact, Stormfly had even given some advice for their relationship to be taken to the next level. Stormfly just talked about the other dragons indirectly. She was friends or acquaintances with most of the dragons. Hookfang, however, was in a different sort of category. He was madly in love with her- he had almost raped her once- and she avoided him at all costs. He was impatient with her behavior, though, so she was very careful going out into the forests alone.

And then there was Toothless. A very handsome dragon he was, and very powerful. After all, he was the Alpha. All the females lusted after him, and he has had many try and seduce him during mating season. But he never showed any affection towards them. They were an annoyance. He was, however, her closest dragon friend. Their riders were both in a relationship, so the two got a bit of ridiculing. But they ignored it, and sometimes they would just go fly and talk until the next day. Speaking of flying...

Hiccup and Toothless swooped in, landing gracefully on the other end of the island. As Hiccup got off, Astrid bowled Hiccup over, who landed on his back with a grunt. Laughing, the pair kissed for a moment.

"Nice to see you too, Astrid," Hiccup chuckled. Then he looked at Toothless, who was staring with amusement. "Off you go, no need to see us here," he beckoned for him to fly away.

Stormfly leapt up and soared, and Toothless followed, hanging on to her tail for support. It was a system they devised, so the pair could go somewhere when their trainers wanted some alone time.

"Let's go to that piece of rock," Toothless pointed at one about a half mile away. It was the one that Stormfly had flown through earlier.

"Sure," she agreed. They flew over, and landed, panting a bit from the extra effort of the system.

"So what's up?" Toothless asked. Stormfly shrugged.

"Astrid is obsessed with Hiccup as always. But she wants to take it to the next level," she replied. Toothless widened his eyes.

"Woah, really?"

Stormfly nodded.

"She wants to... Have a baby."

**Little cliffhanger, huh? I like those too! Go and review, flames are accepted and appreciated as much as anything else. If you want more, I suggest you do so ;)**


	2. Take a Hint

**I got some nice, longer and more detailed chapters written up, begging to be published on FanFiction. After all, this is just the beginning.. And introductions are always shorter and sweeter, cause, y'know, they just are. You guys know what to do to get them!**

Toothless looked like he saw the end of the world by the way he stared in shock.

"He'll be paying more attention to THAT than running the village," he scoffed. Then he shifted his paws. "More attention to that than me..."

Stormfly felt bad. Hiccup and Toothless were best friends, and a baby would get between them both. His job as Chieftain and Toothless' job as Alpha were already altering how much time they got together.

"Well.." Stormfly didn't know what to say. Her best dragon friend was dealing with something she didn't know about. "How do humans make babies anyways?" She asked. It was a genuine question- all she knew was that some ladies, after marrying, got fatter over a series of months and then they just came out one day with a baby. Was it the same way as dragon mating? Toothless obviously didn't know either, as he shrugged.

"Doesn't matter how. But I think-" he didn't get to finish as he was cut off by a shriek. It was followed by some voices before they could do anything.

"Its Astrid and Hiccup, guys! Don't worry or come over here, were just battle training!" Hiccups voice rang out across the distance. Relieved, the two settled down and started up their talking, but they were interrupted constantly by screams, grunts and yells. Their riders sounded like they were having a fist fight, because the dragons' keen senses could pick up slapping sounds. However, distance, the low light left from the day and a light fog prevented them from getting a clear view. They continued training long into the night. To pass the time, Toothless and Stormfly used fire to make cool designs in the dirt and grass growing on the top of the rock. Stormfly just gathered the materials while Toothless designed them.

Meanwhile, various things were said by their riders- Astrid was telling Hiccup to go harder and faster. He was never too bulky of a guy, anyways, so of course Astrid told him to pick up his act. Hiccup just grunted in response each time. _Probably tired, _she thought. Toothless eventually fell asleep from boredom, and Stormfly lit his designs up quietly.

One of them was an intricate spiral. It burned brilliantly, and Stormfly realized it was the female and male dragon symbols intertwined. The next was a simple egg. It was dimmer than the last. The third was a portrait of three dragons; two larger ones, of a general design, and a smaller one in between both. Then there was a large slashing structure of brutal looking lines. His last design was a larger, more detailed dragon portrait. Hiccup and Astrid screamed especially loud as Stormfly lit up this one. It showed a long, winding tail, the eyes piercing and narrowed in anger, and a pair of wings. Each scale was outlined, but the face and lower half weren't finished. Puzzled, Stormfly shrugged it off, dozing off as her trainer and Hiccup quieted down.

"You were amazing," they said to each other. Then they called out louder. "Toothless, Stormfly, were spending the night."

_Thats good,_ Stormfly thought. She was tired. And she, ironically, snuggled right up against Toothless. Tucking her wings in and leaning on his side, she fell asleep peacefully, taken away to her land of hope by his warmth and the gentle sound of his breathing.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain night fury was still awake. He smiled to himself as Stormfly pressed against him, and he smelled the burnt designs. He knew she saw them. It was all a matter of how she perceived them.

**Ah, so somebody has a plan here! Yeah, Toothless is a little smartass. Incase you haven't noticed yet, I'm giving my girl Stormfly a personality of a sort, because other stories don't describe her as well. They mainly focus on the riders or Toothless. Well, I'm giving her some spotlight too! I know there's desperate people out there who love Stormfly. This story is your savior! I'm gonna put so much more detail into the characters of this story you guys are gonna review for more. Maybe. Please? **


	3. Past Haunts

**I know. I'm a horrible noob. But, I frikkin have all these chapters, guys! Oh, btw, there will be a generous amount of flashbacks in this story. And a generous amount of effort put into them.**

**After all, who doesn't want to know what happened to the Night Furies?**

**Aha, got your attention there! Well, wait a few more chapters, read and review, and you just might find out.**

The sun beat down on Stormflys back as she opened her eyes. Groggy, she stretched luxuriously, and looked at Toothless. He was breathing softly, and his black scales gleamed in the sunlight. The designs were all gone. The wind mustve picked up and blown them away.

A few minutes passed, and Toothless yawned, getting to his feet and stretching as well. Suddenly, a very voice echoed over the sea.

"Toothless, Stormfly, let's go home!" Astrid yelled. Her voice sounded hoarse. Toothless snorted and carefully took the end of Stormfly's tail in his mouth, and they both lifted into the air as she guided him to the small island where their trainers were.

Landing a bit ungracefully, Toothless shook some dirt from his saddle and artificial fin. Stormfly did the same, unintentionally sending a few needles flying in various directions. One was barely a foot from stabbing Astrid in the chest, safely whizzing into the sea.

Her spikes were poisonous; the needle, not stabbing anything, began leaking toxins that caused several fish to bob dead to the surface a mere 10 seconds later.

Shivering at the sight, Stormfly turned to Astrid, who was laughing.

"What did I ever do to you, girl?" She rubbed Stormfly's nose, between her eyes.

Her blind spot.

Her scar.

She shuddered.

And the flashback started.

Stormfly- not named yet- was captured in a cage one day, brought to the Viking school for observation. She was only about 7 years old. Her tail was banded up, her jaw put in a muzzle, and legs tied up. Her wings were too tiny to do damage, and she couldn't fly because she needed a running start.

Unable to snarl or do anything, a would-later-be familiar group of children were let into the classroom as Stormfly was tossed out on the ground.

"This is a baby Deadly Nadder," someone introduced from behind her.

The Viking kids all looked curiously as she thrashed in a desperate attempt to escape.

"Stupid thing, it can't get out like that," Tuffnut scoffed, Ruffnut making faces nearby.

"Its tail is banded up so it can't shoot toxic spikes at us," fishlegs chirped, pointing a fat finger at her shame.

Snotlout tossed a rock at her, hitting her soft and delicate wing. She began thrashing even more.

"Wow, it's really stupid," he sneered.

"Even a hatchling would know to stay still because it can't escape."

That was the breaking line. She had been through too much to be shamed like this. The leather muzzle began to slide and snap off, allowing her to snarl as she burned it off. The kids screamed and ran away as she began blasting fireballs in every direction. As the teacher yelled for backup, Astrid leaped forwards.

Stormfly snarled viciously at her opponent, and began shooting flames towards her. Astrid ducked and slipped away from them with ease. A baby dragon was a futile fighter as it was.

Dodging her attacks, Astrid slipped her hand into her coat pocket and pulled out a small dagger.

"Maybe you shouldnt do that, Astrid," came Hiccups quiet warning from the back of the room. Of course, he was ignored.

She came up closer, looking at her with pure hatred blazing in her eyes. Then she disappeared from her range of sight.

With a soft "thwack", a sharp object- her dagger- was instantly lodged in her blind spot.

Her weakness.

Her kryptonite.

Howling in pain as it lodged itself in her face, she gave up on attacking, focusing on the searing pain on her nose. It had been flung with such force that her skull had been stabbed through.

The other kids gasped as the dragon started bleeding profusely. The teacher entered the room with several more Vikings, who rushed to her with more straps and restraints. While they began muzzling Stormfly, somebody removed the dagger from her face. She gasped as the cold air hit her exposed bone.

It had barely missed her horn. She felt an incredibly horrible panging sensation, and she struggled to stay conscious.

"Good job, Astrid, freshly-caught ones never know how to stay put."

And that was the last she heard before she blacked out.

Astrid had no idea that Stormfly was the same dragon from all those years ago. And since she and other Deadly Nadders had various battle scars, she thought nothing of it.

Stormfly, now out of her trance, shrugged away Astrid's hand and chuffed in false happiness instead. Hiccup jumped on Toothless' back.

"Meet me back," he called as Toothless soared away. Astrid climbed on Stormfly and followed quickly behind, but lost sight of them after a minute or so. Astrid started up a conversation.

"You and Toothless look really good together," she joked.

Stormfly let out a grunt of disbelief. He was too good for her, anyways- She was but a common Deadly Nadder, and he was pretty much the last Night Fury alive. She was the subject of his rule, and he had other duties to do than have anything to do with her. Even if she wanted to be more than just friends...

"Stormfly, watch out!" Astrid screamed. Snapping back to reality, Stormfly suddenly realized they were plummeting towards the sea. Veering up with a sharp snap of her wings, she got back on course, much to the relief of her trainer.

"Whats with you today? You never zone out like that," astrid questioned with an annoyed tone. Shrugging it off, Stormfly approached the landing field of Berk and began descending. Hurt and lost in her thoughts, she landed quite unceremoniously, crashing on her stomach as her legs gave way underneath.

"Stormfly! Snap out of it!" Astrid scolded. Not wanting to hear more, she bucked Astrid off of her back and tossed her saddle to the side. Oblivious to the stares of the other dragons, she sadly whimpered and dashed away into the forest.

"Stormfly, come back!" Astrid yelled.

Tears clouded her vision as she ran farther and farther into the forest. She just wanted some time to herself. To think about what her place in the world was. Too mentally hurt to run any farther, she collapsed on the ground, sobs racking through her body.

Eventually, she cried herself to sleep, ignoring the growls from her belly and her instincts screaming at her to fly back to the village. What she didn't notice was that another dragon had followed her. He was padding through the bushes, and his eyes narrowed with grief and desire as he found what he was looking for.

He had waited far too long, and he wouldn't let her get away this time.

**I like flashbacks. Do you like flashbacks? If not, get out of here! And If it isn't obvious who the intruder is, you gotta read the first chapter. First person who guesses gets a digital cookie ^_^ So R&amp;R, and all that XD**


	4. A Bit Too Far

**This is where the M rating is put into effect, so don't comment random crap about it being too strong. You're reading for a reason! This isn't even the most vulgar that there will be in this story... :) for my badass tough people out there, who somehow found their way to this story, I love you guys XD Now, the single line breaks are kinda to chop the chapter into sections, and emphasize any major POV change. It's not like it mattered with the other chapters, they're midgets :P SO I am done with my ranting, so enjoy! (Unless you skip AN's so you already are)**

Toothless was busy wrestling with hiccup when Astrid ran over to them, gasping for breath.

"Astrid, don't strain yourself like that," hiccup soothed, gently holding her shoulders.

Too gently.

Toothless narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Something had happened that he didn't know about. Did it have to do with the battle training they did last night?

Shaking the suspicion off for now, he listened intently to what Astrid was telling Hiccup.

"Stormfly flew into.. The forest," she said between breaths. "No idea where. Hookfang... Hookfang followed her..."

Hiccup gasped. Everyone knew about Hookfang and his crazy obsession with Stormfly. Toothless snarled, eyes dilating with fury. Hookfang was a disobedient pain in the ass, tormenting his best friend. He couldn't fly on his own, but he would get to her as fast as possible. Abruptly flapping his wings and leaping for more speed, Toothless bounded away as Hiccup called after him, his voice dying down as he followed Stormflys scent.

* * *

Stormfly woke up in fright as an all too familiar smell hit her nose, and maniacal laughter rung out from behind her. Standing up, she was thrown back down as a huge weight pressed down on her. Her chest was squished and she could barely breathe as a dragon mounted her from behind. Her tail was pinned down- it had been BURIED, apparently, while she was asleep- and she had no defense as claws clamped down her mouth and pricked her throat.

"Hey baby," Hookfang purred. Stormfly couldn't move her wings as his wrapped around her torso. She felt so very violated. Then he squished her further, constricting her with his powerful wings.

"You won't get away, especially since you... Rejected my love last time."

Aaaaand another horrible memory rose up to the surface of her mind.

The last time was horrible. It was back when Vikings still hunted dragons, and Stormfly had been brought over from the classroom 'study guide' as the training Deadly Nadder. Hookfang was the training Monstrous Nightmare, but he had been caught later. They had originally been very good friends. But one day he proclaimed he loved her, and she turned him down. Outraged, he had pinned her down and tried to rape her, but she used her tail to spear him in the side and knock him out with the poison. Deciding to try that during training one day cost him a lot, as the Vikings all witnessed it. As a result, he had various scars on his side and a nasty reputation among the rest of the village and dragons.

She snapped out of her memories as she felt something stiff and moist poke between her legs.

Horrified, Stormfly wriggled around as it rubbed enticingly around her exposed... Area. He pulled his hips back as he prepared to thrust, but a screeching purple ball of flame knocked him off as it exploded from nearby. Finally able to breathe properly, Stormfly coughed and clambered to her feet, ripping her tail from the ground and shaking off the dirt. Toothless appeared from the bushes, snarling with his body glowing bright blue along his back.

Blue flames seeped from his mouth and nostrils as he roared, and Hookfang cowered nearby as Toothless shot another blast aimed for his wings. The flame was so powerful, so searing, that the webbing of Hookfangs wings began searing off as he howled in pain, the bones dropping to the ground. The flames stopped as soon as they reached his torso, but not without taking his precious wings.

"You m-monster," Hookfang choked out as his wings were now a pile of bone and ash. Stormfly gasped in disbelief, and ran to throw up what little she had in her stomach. It was a gruesome sight. Hookfang was left with only two legs and a tail. Toothless locked eyes with him and held his muzzle down with incredible force. His claws dug into his face and began bleeding from his muzzle as well.

"You," Toothless snarled, "do not deserve the right to _live_. But, living without flying is by far worse. Leave her alone and NEVER come near us again!"

Hookfangs wing stubs were bleeding heavily, and he eventually passed out. Toothless burned the wounds shut as he looked at Stormfly. She was looking at him in terror. Like he was a murderer. He calmed down and turned fully black again as the fire inside him died out. He looked at the ground with sudden shyness. He put Hookfang in his place, but in reality, he was only trying to show Stormfly how much he truly cared for her well being...

"Toothless, I d-dont know what to say.." She stuttered and trailed off. Toothless had saved her from her lifelong terrorist. It was like he cared for her.

"It was the only thing i could do," he bowed in respect to her. The Alpha bowing to a common dragon? That was unheard of. He came up and gave his body a shake. "I want you to be safe."

Stormflys face heated up. It looked like he really did care for her. Toothless looked at her with unknown intensity in his eyes.

"Stormfly, I-"

He was interrupted as Hiccup and Snotlout came bursting through the brush. They both screamed at the sight of Hookfang, and they immediately bombarded the two dragons with questions.

"Who did this?!" Snotlout shrieked. Toothless snorted in response. "Why..?" He began to cry.

Toothless pointed at Hookfang, then gestured to himself. Then he pointed at Stormfly, and pointed at a nearby log. And then he began showing an awkward demonstration of him humping a log. Hiccup shook his head in embarrassment as Toothless smiled a gum filled grin. Even after all this he could still joke.

Stormfly once again became embarrassed as Astrid came to where everyone was at. She made a face when she saw Toothless' explanation. Then she looked at Snotlout with anger in her eyes.

"Keep your stupid dragon away from mine! Ugh, Toothless, thats disgusting, we get it... Anyways, your dragon is dumber than the one from over 13 years ago!"

Toothless stopped humping the log and burst out in laughter. Hiccup and Astrid had both told them of their first encounter with a Deadly Nadder. Grossly exaggerated, of course. And he thought the story was hilarious. She laughed falsely every time it was told. nobody knew it was Stormfly. And it was better that way.

But Astrid wasnt done ranting. "Your dragon is demented! Keep it away from us!" She ran over to hug Stormfly, who was taken aback by this gesture of affection. First she was getting yelled at, next her rider was all over her? Something happened. Looking at Toothless, she gave a questioning look. He shrugged.

"Uh, guys," Hiccup started as Hookfang began to wake up. Groaning, his eyes flared with hate as he struggled to get up but failed.

Snotlout backed away as Hookfang burst into flames and began shooting fire from his mouth. Luckily, blood from his face got in his eyes, so he couldn't see at all and was blindly shooting fire into the sky.

Shaking dirt from her tail, Stormfly shot a few smaller, less toxic darts at Hookfangs side, immediately causing him to extinguish and pass out again. Snotlout put a palm to his face and grimaced as he stepped on his dragons bones, grabbing his chest and neck. Then he looked at Toothless with an annoyed expression.

"C'mon, you crippled my dragon, at least help me bring him back," he whined. Toothless grunted and padded over, taking his lower half on his back. The two began hauling Hookfang towards the village, and Hiccup held hands with Astrid as they trailed behind. Stormfly just flew on ahead and waited for them at the dragon stables, where Hookfang was later put in. Toothless bared his teeth at Snotlout and stood protectively in front of Stormfly. He looked back at her caringly, and opened his jaws to say something she thought nobody would ever say.

"No one is going to hurt you anymore. I promise."

"I-uh, thanks," Stormfly stammered. her heart soared, but her mind pushed it down.

Hiccup had taken Astrid down to his house, and had told them to meet back there in a bit. So Stormfly headed out there with Toothless and arrived about 5 minutes later. The walk there had been awkward.. Poor Stormfly was too shy to say anything about Toothless' statement, and neither was he.

"Guys, some errands need to be done," Hiccup said in a weary tone as he held a list in his hand. His mechanical leg creaked as he paced back and forth through the snow. "Stormfly, you're going to go out on a fishing patrol. Supply is getting low and we need every dragon to help. And it sounds like you need some," he remarked as Stormflys belly started growling loudly. She hadnt eaten in over a day. Embarrassed, she hung her head down. Toothless chuffed in amusement.

"Toothless, you are coming with me to monitor the patrols and the island. We dont want any fish hoarders, and when news gets out about the.. uh... _attempt_ on Stormfly, people are gonna get mad. Keep it under control, you're the Alpha. Alright, lets get moving!" Hiccup climbed on Toothless' back and flew away, and Stormfly went down to the edge of the island. Plenty of dragons were already fishing, and hauling their catches to baskets nearby. Villagers were hauling away full baskets as Stormfly dove in the water, her blue scales helping her blend in as she darted around and snagged a few herring. Rising to the surface, she spat out the fish into a basket that was conveniently placed beside her.

And she did that on repeat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Toothless was inspecting the dragon stables. He roamed around the cages and such until he found Hookfang. Grunting and writhing around, he was a pitiful sight. His face was scarred and he was basically a worm with 2 legs. Toothless bared his teeth as Hookfang glared.

"Next time you get anywhere near me or Stormfly, i will take your legs and tail," he hissed. "I'll rip your fire gland from your chest and smear it on your face!"

Hookfang growled. "This wont be the last of me. She's mine! I deserve the Alpha title!"

Toothless scoffed at his pitiful attempt at a comeback and just padded away. _Seriously? a hatchling could do better_, he thought. Stormfly would never be a part of Hookfangs life, as it was. But she wasnt with him either.. He sat down and whimpered. To everyone she was just another Deadly Nadder. But she was so much more than that. She was his- besides hiccup- partner in crime and since their riders did everything together, so did they. He thought of her as a best friend up until now... now that he finally realized the emotions that had been attacking him for so long..

Hookfangs roaring threw him out of his thoughts. Glancing behind him, he saw a few flames poking out of the bars of his cage. Shaking his head, he walked outside, looking at the busy village. He slumped down and lay on his belly. A few females presented themselves seductively as they passed by.

"Hiiiii, Toothlesssss," they purred with lust. He closed his eyes and ignored them. He wanted only one... And she was the only one who didnt love him...

**Longer chapters are better, and will be put into effect because yeah, but I needed a short and sweet set of intro chapters. If there are any errors, pleaseee point them out to me so I can fix them ASAP! So, R&amp;R, and congrats to Morfowt for guessing it was Hookfang XD here's your digital cookie (: :) **


	5. You

**I know this chapter is short. But, I needed it short. For those who came to this story for the romance, your efforts have not been wasted :D Stormfly/Toothless FTW! Read the ending AN for a small explanation. **

A few weeks had passed, and the winter was starting up. For some strange reason, there was a strong shortage of fish. So all the dragons were fishing day and night to keep Berk fed. Basket after basket of fish had been filled, and she had experienced some nasty conversations with the other Deadly Nadders she was working with.

"Ugh, get the fuck away from Toothless, he's MINE," a green one sneered one day as she flung a needle at her side. Yelping in pain, Stormfly pulled it out, her side stinging like crazy from the salt water. At least she was immune to the poison.

Ignoring the taunts from the other Nadders, she finally finished her shift in the evening and flew off to the stables. Finding her nest, she plopped down with exhaustion, only to bolt right back up with a hiss. She inspected her nest, and found that a few dragons decided that it would be funny to put a pile of ice and snow in her hay. Sighing, her wound ached as the cold stung. She was about to settle on the floor when a familiar voice rang out.

"Stormfly, you're gonna stay with me and Hiccup now," Astrid whispered. "We live in the chieftain's house, anyways. It'll be nice, especially because its winter..." She let out a yawn. It was pretty late. "I have more stuff to say, but I'll explain in the morning. Let's go."

After 10 minutes of walking in the dark, snowy village, they arrived at the renowned chieftains house. She had never been inside. Astrid shivered and opened the door, ushering her inside and closing it behind her. a few pieces of snow had escaped inside, but it didn't matter because they melted moments later.

The house was nice and warm, and a fire blazed nearby. Various couches made of various furs surrounded the fire, and even the wooden floors looked awfully inviting. Paintings of past Chieftains and unknown dragons scattered the walls, as well as sketches Hiccup had drawn. She smelled the warm air, and looked around with awe. Snoring could be heard from the upstairs room, obviously Hiccup.

"Well," Astrid yawned. "It's nice. Goodnight." and she took off her coat, hung it near the door, and sleepily walked up the stairs.

Stormfly looked around some, and saw a black lump rising up and down from where it was. It twitched, and she saw 2 familiar ears. Of course, it was none other than Toothless. She padded around the couches towards the fire, and her footsteps caused him to perk his head up and look in her direction. for a second he looked alert; but when he recognized Stormfly, he relaxed. His eyes lit up and he purred. She trilled softly in response, and using his one-finned tail, he beckoned for her to come over.

"You look cold, and it looks like fishing all day really gets you down. Come by the fire," he whispered in an understanding tone. Poor Toothless had to do all the coordinating for dragon activity since the shortage, and he was tired even more than she was. She settled by the fire, and started grooming the snow out of her spines.

"Stormfly, you're hurt," Toothless looked at her with concern, pointing with a claw at the hole in her side. She shrugged.

"It's nothing," she assured. But he got up from his spot on the floor and scootched towards her, so her back was pressed against his torso. She blushed furiously, but the glow of the fire disguised the tint of pink on her cheeks. He licked her side, and she grunted as his spit stung. The pain slowly ebbed away, however, because his saliva had healing properties.

"Who did this?" He snarled. She nearly jumped from the anger in his voice, but calmed down a second later.

"That green Deadly Nadder," she replied sleepily, grooming her tail. "She told me to 'get the fuck away from you'."

Toothless snorted. "She's a slut. I hate her guts." Then he looked at the ground with eyes of regret. "I have eyes for another female anyways..."

Stormfly curled up into a ball and choked back her tears. Of course he didnt love her. Theres probably one female out of the many that he finds better looking than her.

. . .

Toothless thought Stormfly would be proud that he ignored the sluts, but she looked hurt when he said he liked another dragon. He thought she would look up with curiosity, but she looked away with pain.

_If only you knew_, he thought.

. . .

"I like a male dragon too," she squeaked out. She expected him to be interested, but his luminous green eyes and broad face showed no signs of emotion.

_Oh, Toothless, _her heart whined.

. . .

Toothless felt a pang in his heart, but controlled his physical appearance. He didn't want to look weak or supportive of a different dragon. Of course it would end up like that. Nothing ever went right. He wanted to tell her how she felt so badly, but now...

_Why can't you see? _he screamed inwardly.

. . .

Stormfly felt a tear slide down her face as she looked at Toothless. Luckily, it was on the side that wasn't facing him.

"We're best friends, and we share secrets, right? Let's say who they are on the count of three," she choked, trying to hide the pain in her voice. He nodded in agreement.

. . .

"One." she started.

_I'm gonna tell you, right here, right now._

. . .

"Two," he continued.

_Time to let it out. Now or never._

. . .

"Three!" They both shrieked from the tension. They stared intently at each other for a split second.

"You," they whispered in unison.

**Ah, probably one of my favorite chapters to write. Now it might seem a bit rushed, but dragon emotions, in my opinion, are fast-paced and limitless. Plus, they've technically known each other for a while now. Questions? Comments? R&amp;R, and I hope you guys aren't disappointed!**


	6. Reality Hits

**Yup, the two lovebirds finally let it out! I have a feeling all of you only came for the dragon love, so I will give you dragon love! The M rating is in effect for the whole story, swearing, suggestive themes, etc. so do not come whining if you found something offensive or vulgar. Dragon love is, as I have stated and will state, more powerful and fast than any human's. And because they're young, wild and free, things get steamy real fast ;)**

They gasped and felt their hearts soar.

_After all this, it's finally gone right..._

"R-really?" Toothless stuttered, his eyes watering.

"Always," Stormfly replied. But she couldnt contain herself any longer. She lurched forward and locked maws with him. He looked taken aback, but he closed his eyes and embraced it. Stormfly groaned as their tongues danced in eachothers mouths, and Toothless pushed himself so he was on top of her. They rubbed all over the rug as they moaned. Damn, having a mate felt good!

"Toothless?" Stormfly breathed when they finally broke apart.

"Yeah?" He droned happily from above her.

"Lets sleep," she yawned. It was a lot to take in after a long day. And so, she lay on her back, and Toothless fell asleep on her stomach. The fire blazed as warm as their spirits that wonderful night. And just like that, they fell into a slumber, each dreaming about the other.

Just how _innocent_ their dreams were, however, wasn't something to be proud of.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain Monstrous Nightmare had wandered out of his cage and waddled to the chieftains house. In the dark of the night, nobody could see his shame.

His shame, that is, being the horrible prosthetic sled.

The leather straps chafed his scales, and more often than not, his wing stubs bled at the end of every day. The sled bounced and jerked to the slightest bump in the snow, and with the Vikings chunking it up everywhere.. he snorted in anger. All this wouldn't have happened if Toothless had kept his mouth shut and minded his business. He strained his neck and pushed with his hind legs to see the through the side window.

His eyes dilated with anger as he glared through the window. Next to the fire, he saw a black lump on top of a blue lump. Sleeping together.

. . .

"Someday," he snarled. "If I cant have her, nobody can!" He stalked, trying to keep his head above the snow, as he plowed himself away.

* * *

Sunlight beamed down through the windows, and Toothless groaned on top of Stormfly as he woke up. When he opened his blurry eyes, he looked down into the face of a beautiful Deadly Nadder. He rubbed his nose against her and trilled with delight as she purred back, now awake. His ears perked up as they cooed. And how convenient it was to wake up with a mate on Snoggletog!

Hiccup came thundering down the stairs, nearly tripping as he skidded towards the fireplace.

"Guys! Happy Snoggle- woah!" He gasped as he saw the two dragons. Then he wagged a finger. "Ah, Toothless, i knew you could do it! Congrats, you two!" Toothless got off of Stormfly and bounded over to Hiccup, tackling him and licking him all over.

"Agh, bud, you KNOW that doesnt wash out," he scolded playfully as he was drenched in dragon spit. Astrid followed down soon after, and she looked extremely pleased.

"Hiccup, come here for a second," she called. Hiccup wiped the spit off of him and his pajamas as he walked to his wife. She bent near him and whispered in his ear. His eyes widened and Astrid smiled.

"R-really?! This is great! I love you so much!" He exclaimed, a tear coming out of his eye. Then they looked at Toothless and Stormfly, who were interested and confused.

"What are they talking about?" Stormfly asked Toothless. He shrugged.

"I dunno," he replied. He twined his tail with hers and they laid down as their riders began to speak.

"Guys, things are gonna get busy around here. REAL busy," astrid began. She held Hiccups hand and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup spoke next. "Astrid and I are going to have a baby."

Both of their eyes widened in shock. Babies and dragons didnt mix very well, even since vikings befriended dragons.

They must've looked petrified, because their riders laughed.

"Aww come on guys! It'll be fun! A little one around the house!" Astrid said in a _get-excited-or-i'll-kill-you_ tone. The dragons both chuffed in false agreement. They were unsure about this.

"Theyre so young, and they end their youth with this baby. and theyll be using US for baby duty," Toothless muttered. Stormfly snorted. She had found a mate, and they wanted a bit of time for themselves before their riders' plan came through. With a baby around the house, its not like they could act like the young adults they were. Kids these days still taunted dragons and used them as play things. And any dragon that harmed a kid would be... Punished severely.

The two themselves couldn't have offspring anyways. Hybrids were impossible in the dragon world.

Since everyone had the day off, They flirted around the house, chased each other, caught each other fish. They were young lovers, and that was the most desirable kind of love there was at the moment.

Later that day, in the evening while everyone was celebrating the Holiday, Valka and Cloudjumper came to visit. By that time, every person and every dragon knew about the upcoming heir.

Valka had sat down in the living room with Hiccup and Astrid to talk to them about it, and the 3 dragons went outside and into the snow.

Cloudjumper looked on with amusement as he watched Stormfly and Toothless play in the snow. Then the came forward in a passionate kiss after a small scuffle. Cloudjumper didnt know about their relationship, so he looked surprised.

"Woah, you guys are mates now?" He questioned as he watched them romp and tackle eachother.

"Yeah, Snoggletog Eve is the date," Toothless rumbled happily as he chased Stormfly in a circle, spraying snow everywhere.

Cloudjumper looked interested, using his wing to wipe snow from his crest. "You know, Snoggletog is dragon breeding season," he teased, smirking at the couple. They looked at eachother in concern. Then they looked up. Several of their dragon comrades were already flying to the island. And Hookfang, with a small bobsled for his missing wings, shuffled to the edge of the island and roared at the passing dragons.

"Hybrids are impossible,"Stormfly looked at the ground sadly. She did want to raise hatchlings, yes, but after she and Toothless had their fun as youngsters. They were in their prime!

Cloudjumper snorted. "Thats not what i meant. I know they are. But you two could still have some fun. You know, all lovers do that while theyre still young."

Toothless and Stormfly looked at eachother. They had liked eachother for a long time, but they had only become mates yesterday. Well, at least they were comfortable with it. Dragon love was much more powerful, quick and flexible than human love.

"It doesnt even have to be at the breeding island. It all seems like one giant orgy to me, when i went once. And she was a beauty. Too bad she's ...Gone. Ah, she gave me 2 sons, and-"

"Uh, can you get back on topic?" Toothless politely asked. Partially because he wanted more information, partially because he didn't want the older dragon to sadden himself. Cloudjumper had a tear rolling down his face. He cleared his throat.

"Uh, yes. I'm sorry. Well, just go find a place you two are comfortable with."

With that, he lay down in the snow and sniffled at his memories. Leaving him to reminisce in peace, Toothless placed the end of Stormflys tail in his teeth.

"Wheah ah we goih?" He mumbled. Stormfly chuckled.

"We're going somewhere very familiar," she laughed as they both soared into the air and headed out to an island. A very familiar island. The cold air nipped at their wings as they flew, and about 20 minutes passes until they reached their destination.

It was the island with the pine tree.

**Hmm, I wonder what they're going to do in the next chapter? Nahh, everyone knows! so if you don't like graphic lemons, I suggest you skip the next chapter. R&amp;R.**


	7. Dragon Love

**Lemon warning. I'm only gonna say this once. Don't like, then skip this chapter.**

They crashed down with an 'oof' and shook the dirt from their scales.

"Ah, this place brings back so many memories," Stormfly purred. Her mother had taken her here when she learned to fly. She took Astrid here every time they wanted peace and quiet. And it was from this island where she would learn the meaning of love.

Toothless bowled her over, and she squawked in surprise as he promptly sat on her and started licking her face in affection. It felt so soothing..

"Oooooh," she moaned. "I love you so much..." He continued licking her and eventually locked maws with her. They writhed around on the dirt as they embraced each other. Their bodies grew hot as they grew aroused; Neither of them cared about anything at the moment besides their partner.

They eventually went over to the infamous pine tree, and Toothless pushed Stormfly roughly against the bark as they made out. She arched her back as their torsos touched, and they both moaned loudly. Her back spines scraped pieces of bark off of the tree as her mate shoved her backwards.

After a bit, Toothless trailed away from her mouth and licked down at her neck. He licked roughly all around her body, much to her pleasure. His rough tongue and warm, sticky saliva turned her on, and she felt pulses in her lower regions. When he got to her stomach, he looked at her for permission. She nodded and widened her stance, allowing him to get a good view.

"Damn," his jaw dropped as he saw her exposed pussy. It pulsed with heat and smelled like heaven as juices slowly trickled down her legs. Her folds were a dark blue, and he couldn't hold himself back any longer. With his long tongue, he took a tentative lick. He hadn't done this before, and Stormfly obviously hadnt either by the noises she was making. It just seemed so right.. He continued licking, and eventually inserted his tongue into her folds as he slurped up her amazing juices.

"Ooooh, yes, just like that, uhh," Stormfly moaned from above. Toothless was in utter bliss from the things overflowing his senses. The only thing he was feeling was the grip of the lust his mate was giving him. He arched his tongue and began to slide it in and out rapidly, scooping her dragon liquids into his mouth as he tried to quench his unbreakable thirst. Damn, she tasted good... he went in with his tongue deeper and deeper, and she moaned louder and louder. Eventually, though, he found her hymen.

_A virgin,_ he thought. _I've heard of these. __Better not to break it yet_.

He slid his mouth away from her and popped back up. She looked at him with pure lust and desire in her eyes.

"My turn," she smiled devilishly as she flipped him against the tree instead. He immediately spread his legs and displayed himself. She lowered her head and gasped. His dick was huge; a foot and a half long. Dragon proportions were big as it was. It was fully hard and erect, and as dark as the rest of himself. It pulsed as he growled in anticipation, and she lowered her head to do the deed.

She tenderly took the meat in her maw, careful not to scratch her sharp teeth against it. He moaned as he was engulfed by her warm, wet mouth. She took it all in, and used her tongue to lubricate the shaft. Now, _his_ back spines scraped the tree as he arched his spine, groaning in pleasure as Stormfly sucked his cock. She tasted some pre cum leaking from the tip, salty and spicy. Any virgin would do this early; She licked that up before he could leak anything more.

She gently gave a few love nips before taking her mouth off of him. He shoved her on the ground and rubbed himself all over her, his ears pricking up with arousal as he began to dry hump her. Her wings flailed out from under her as they growled. They shuffled towards the tree as Stormfly moved her tail to the side and exposed herself to him. He purred as his cock throbbed with want. Pushing her against the bark roughly, he took her hips in his paws and her neck in his teeth. Stormfly growled in pleasure as he pushed himself in, their spit and juices mixing as he struggled to maneuver his cock in her tight pussy. He pushed with extremely powerful thrusts, jerking her against the tree as his dick inched its way in.

Eventually, he found his way to her hymen from earlier. He thrusted hard and tore it, causing a yelp of pain from Stormfly as her virginity was stolen. But as he continued to thrust, ecstasy overcame them both as he began picking up speed. Toothless grunted as he whipped his tail around, and Stormfly shrieked in pleasure as her fangs gnashed the bark of the tree. She shot a few needles into the sea from the feeling. He pounded her mercilessly, and the world around them slowly melted away as they focused only on the extreme lust they were each experiencing. They absolutely had to be in the real world to experience this kind of pleasure. Stormflys tongue lolled out of her mouth as she was continuously pushed against the tree with each of her mates thrusts. She jerked her hips backwards in sync with him to get him in further. They both snarled in devilish pleasure.

. . .

If theres one thing you should know about dragon mating, its that its extremely long and rough. They are indeed fierce creatures, physically and mentally. And by long, it takes HOURS. So our pair of dragons were still mating long into the night, until the next morning. They had no idea they were breaking records.

. . .

Daylight showed up as Toothless was still pounding Stormfly. They were not tired in the least, but they felt their climaxes coming. The base of the pine tree had lost all of its bark from Stormflys teeth and the way she was shoved on it during each thrust. The dirt underneath them was practically mud, from all the drool and juices they were producing. His jaws were clamped on her neck in exactly the same position as when they started, and his hind claws dug into the ground as he felt tension in his lower regions.

"Stormfly, i'm gonna cum," Toothless muttered through her neck folds as he was still fucking her senseless. Stormfly grunted in response. He was just amazing.

Suddenly, without warning, Stormfly shrieked at a deafening pitch as her pussy clamped down tightly on Toothless' dick and she released an unimaginable amount of liquid. This was too much for him. He roared with the fury of hell as he came into Stormfly, shooting his seed deep in her womb. He collapsed on her, his legs giving way as he flowed it all out. Stormfly slid from the tree as her womb expanded, and she swelled up as the Night Fury continued cumming into her. After 5 minutes or so, he pulled himself out, and lay his head on her distended abdomen as she rolled on her back. She panted as she caught her breath and her heart rate returned to normal. She wanted to stay here forever, with Toothless and only Toothless. Toothless lay on top of her and smiled with his signature smile. He purred and lay on her, and they both fell asleep to the sound of the waves in the distance.

**Tried to put romance AND lust in here at the same time. So, how'd my horny readers like it? If you're repulsed, then you obviously didn't read the rating, summary or various warnings put throughout the story, so fuck you. If you liked it, then good! that was sort of the intention ;) so, R&amp;R, you know the drill. updates are difficult because I have school and things now, I'm aiming for at least once a week. I know how it feels to practically give up on a story because the author doesn't update at all until like a year later or something. Been there, done that. So I'm trying to be better than the rest. So, 'till next time, if you even read this far :P **


	8. Wounds Reopened

**Damn, I seriously have too much homework. I told you guys I was busy :P but I've gotten more reviews and favorites that I felt obligated to continue this story. This chapter underwent serious editing, so that and my non-internet life interfered with the time :/ Like, you have no idea how much changing I put into this bad boy and it probably still turned out like BS. This was pretty fun and emotional to write. The chapters will be getting significantly longer now thank god, but that means more wait time. ANYWAYS, read!**

It was about midday when a chilly breeze woke the pair up. Stormfly shivered underneath Toothless as they came to their senses.

"Oh Toothless," Stormfly moaned as she rolled him off of her. Looking up, she saw thunder clouds. Thunderstorms in winter? Weird. Thunderstorms at all? Rare. But she cowered in fright as lightning flashed in the distance. Her eyes dilated as her brain connected the dots.

"Stormfly, what's wrong?" Toothless asked worriedly as she wrapped herself around the pine tree, scraping her wings and feet on the broken pieces of bark nearby.

_Too much_, she thought wistfully. Another bolt shot nearby as the water began getting choppy.

. . .

_'Goodbye.'_

_. . ._

"We should get back to Berk," Toothless suggested, a hint of suspicion lingering in his voice. Stormfly didn't care. And she absolutely didn't want to go fly when there was a storm nearby. She didnt want a repeat. No. She didn't.

"Stormfly! You're being like that Nadder that Astrid stabbed! We gotta get out of here!" Toothless snapped. He sounded somewhat scared, and Stormfly was shaking violently as memories coursed through her. _Why did it have to happen now.._ She felt a pang as he referenced her to the running gag her trainer thought of. She whipped around and faced her mate. He looked taken aback at her now bared fangs and snarling face.

"Alright! Lets go then!" She screeched in anger and sadness. Toothless grabbed her tail in his jaws as they launched hastily off of the island and flew through the dark skies. The water was getting extremely rough and the air extremely cold as they flew closer to their home. Tears streamed down Stormflys face as they flew, blinding her and forcing her to rely on instinct. Her wings were being pelted by the rain, and she could tell that Toothless was being whipped around back there. Several minutes passed, and the only sounds were those of the storm. By the time they reached Berk, she had it. It was too much for her to bear. The one time she was out in a storm was the one time she was with her mate.

And the one time she was at the island.

She landed with a crash and skidded on the snow. Her back wrenched painfully as she was flung forwards and tumbled a few times, and she heard Toothless grunt as he plummeted in the snow nearby. Sleet and rain were pelting them, and they were the only ones outside. Stumbling as the tears subsided and she could see again, she gained her feet and spotted the Chieftains house. Lightning flashed as there was a "BANG" nearby. Ignoring the oddity of it, she blindly ran inside the chieftains home and curled in a ball by the fire. She shook violently as it all came rushing back to her, and the shock of it all made her pass out. And she dreamed.

. . .

_ She was flying. But she didn't know where. Everything around her was pitch black. She was halted in her tracks by a face, a very familiar face.. and she fell out of her flight. And plummeted down into an endless dark abyss. A bright flash, and it was all over.._

. . .

A drenching of snow on her head threw Stormfly awake. Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless were all standing over her, looking puzzled.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked worriedly as Stormfly jumped from surprise. She just rumbled in grief and buried her head in her tail, raising her spines to tell them off. Everyone backed away as she sat in silence, the flame burning as strong as her grief. When she let her spines relax after some time, she felt a warm body press against her and rumble soothingly. She calmed down, and looked at Toothless, who wrapped his wings around hers and looked at her with a gaze that said it all. He knew there was something wrong, and he obviously wanted to hear about it, but he also knew she didnt want to spill.

Stormfly took a deep breath. She decided to face it once and for all.

So she opened her jaws to speak.

* * *

Air filled her tiny lungs as she finally poked a hole in the egg. Her horn stabbed through the shell as she squawked, making the hole bigger and bigger until she could poke her head out. Cold air seeped into the warm, wet egg, and she panted as she could finally move out of her fetal position. Her tiny brain was wired with primordial instincts already, which came in handy as she broke away the shell and stood up gracefully, as though she had been doing it forever. Her eyes scanned her surroundings; she was in a rocky clearing. Simple enough. But what she found even more intriguing was that she was not alone.

4 other dragons were standing not far from her. 2 large, 2 small. The small ones were whispering to one another, while one of the larger ones began walking towards her.

A pretty blue female dragon stared at her with warm eyes. "Welcome to the world," she warmly greeted. Her voice was as sweet as honey. "I'm your mother, Akhila." She purred with delight as her daughter purred back, and a bark of importance sounded off from nearby. Turning, she realized it came from the other large dragon.

"He's your father, Blaze," Akhila introduced. She looked up with awe at the huge dragon coming towards her. His bright red scales made him look fierce, and he puffed his chest out with pride. He had the air of a warrior, and bore many scars on his muzzle and chest to prove it.

Blaze rumbled in happiness. Then he pointed a broad wing at the 2 smaller dragons, who stopped whispering and were now creeping closer with interest. "These are your brothers. They hatched a day before you did, so they have names." She padded over to the two of them, and she stood much shorter than them. She stepped back a bit as they tussled, and finally stood in a row next to each other.

"I hatched first, so I'm Ichengo," her kin from the far left crowed. He was the largest, and he smirked as she padded closer to him. His scent was rather musky. He seemed bold and fearless, and he was the spitting image of their father. Mewing in acknowledgement, she turned to the dragon next to him.

"I'm next. My name is Keito," a dark green male said rather timidly. He seemed quiet and reserved, and he smiled warmly at him. He smelled sweet, like their mother. _Like me, _she thought. Then he leaned in closer to her. "Don't mind Ichengo. He's just happy he hatched first." She giggled in response, but didn't speak as she nuzzled him. She liked this brother.

"You look like our mother," Keito giggled. She looked down at her legs, and saw they were blue, exactly like her mother. She stared up at her.

She peeped in attempt to speak, but couldn't. Akhila chuckled as she came over and wrapped her spiny tail around her daughter. She wriggled to get comfortable in her mother's coils, and purred as her mother's warm body soothed her.

Akhila smiled. "Myka," she trilled with delight. Myka rumbled in response. She had a name!

_Such a nice name she gave me, _Myka thought. _It flows like I've had it before._

She pondered over her name as Blaze cleared away her eggshells. Keito came up towards their mother's tail as well, and curled up beside Akhila. But she was thrown from her thoughts as she felt her belly growl. she whined, and Akhila leaned her head down towards her.

"Open up," she trilled. Myka opened her jaws and looked up, and she felt warm, partially digested fish enter her throat. She licked her lips as she swallowed the chunky mix, and felt content. Keito had left, Blaze was busy feeding him and Ichengo. She snuggled into her mother's tail and watched her vision grow dark as she fell into a deep slumber.

She liked the world so far.

. . .

About 2 years passed and things were getting feisty.

Ichengo was a brat, and he was far bigger than both of them. That was partially due to the fact that he stole their fish sometimes; and their parents couldn't do anything about it when it was in his belly. He taunted Myka and Keito regularly, but they ignored it. Blaze was oblivious to it all, and favored Ichengo over everyone, even Akhila.

And then there was Keito. Her 2nd brother was kind and sweet, preferring peace over war. She talked with him the most, and he always had good advice. He was wise beyond his years, which always earned a praise from their mother but a scoff from their father.

"Never rush blindly to things. Wait for the right moment, and you will be rewarded," he had said one day. She smiled at the memory. This was her favorite quote from him.

He was bigger than her, but not by much, and he had a lithe build in contrast to Ichengo's rather stocky figure. However, he knew how to fight, and he proved it.

One day, Myka woke up to the sound of arguing and scuffling. Blinking away the bleariness, she realized her brothers had gotten up before her and were wrestling nearby. Ichengo had pinned down poor Keito by his chest. He grunted as Ichengo flung his head spikes against the dirt, and he looked rather annoyed. Blaze and Akhila were off fishing for breakfast, so nothing was there to stop Ichengo.

"Haha! I'm better than you!" He bragged as his younger kin was motionless underneath him. Keito's nose fumed with smoke at his brothers gloating. Myka shook her head at Ichengo's teasing once again as she watched it play out. But what Keito did next surprised everyone. He burst up and flung him back, pinning _him_ against the ground. Myka gasped as Keito's eyes narrowed in pure fury and he snarled menacingly. His eyes looked like those of a warrior, like he had been fighting for years and years and this was just another battle for his life. She had never thought she could see such rage on a dragon as young and peaceful as her brother. But it was there. the flames leaking from his jaws made him look lethal. Ichengo whimpered and closed his eyes. Keito could barely hold down his older brother, who was nearly twice his size, but the look on his face was enough to tell him to stay put.

But then, Keito's eyes returned to normal and his mouth turned straight.

"Dont let your guard down next time," he said quietly as he climbed off of his brother and sat next to Myka. Ichengo rolled away from his siblings and looked horrified, cowering in the dirt. Keito shook his head and turned to Myka, who was staring in awe.

"I know what I am," he laughed. Myka looked at him and cocked her head in curiosity. "But never judge someone by their appearance, eh?" He stated with a chuckle. Myka liked this brother. She chuffed in agreement. By that time, Blaze and Akhila had came back and were scolding Ichengo. He squawked a reply, and then Blaze rushed over and looked at Keito rather angrily.

"Keito.. I have no choice but to say you and your brother lost the chance to learn to fly today." Their father stated seriously. Ichengo whined in frustration and surprise, but Keito sat back and took it in calmly.

"Apparently you cant even handle each other yet." Then he looked at Myka. "You get to go with your mother and fly. I'm taking your brothers on a nice, long fishing trip."

Ichengo groaned as Keito stayed silent, mouthing 'good luck' to Myka. She smiled, and hopped around in excitement as her mother came over.

"Let's go to the edge of the island," Akhila suggested happily. "The cliff should be good for a start."

Myka trotted along behind her mother as they walked out of the clearing and went through the forrest. After some time, they reached a scenic view on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea. Myka gasped. It was absolutely beautiful.

"Ok, spread your wings wide," akhila instructed. "Keep your head forward and run into the wind. You need a running start to fly. Its natural. Follow me!" She sprinted forwards and flapped her wings, instantly soaring far above Myka and circling.

It seemed bit complex, and she processed it all for a minute. Her mother patiently circled above her. The warm breeze felt enticing, and instincts from long ago resurfaced. As she spread her wings and tilted her head into the breeze, a shockwave of unknown intensity overcame her, and the knowledge of flight became hers instantly, as her ancestors received. She barely controlled her movements as she ran and leaped, flapping her tiny wings in sync with her turns to get her higher and higher to the point where she reached her mother. She nodded in approval and trilled in delight.

"You have amazing skill for a hatchling so young," she breathed. "You and your siblings are my first clutch. But I know that you are truly unordinary from the rest."

Myka smiled and began testing out her new wings on the surrounding sky. She veered impossibly tight turns, looped and looped until she made marks in the air, and pierced through the atmosphere like fire through dry bracken. Her mother whooped with pride and flew on after her.

She yowled with thrill as adrenaline pumped through her blood. She was flying so fast, it was hard to take in everything around her. But all she knew was that it was worth it.

After a while, they landed on an island with nothing but dirt, grass and a pine tree sapling. Panting, Myka was exhausted and lay against her mothers side. She became drowsy and soon dozed off.

...

_Stormfly couldn't remember much past that point. It was there, but in fuzzy chunks.. And she desperately wanted her mate to know. She dug deep into her memories, but there was something seemingly twisted at the end.. She could've sworn that she remembered it differently before, but it was so long ago that she didn't know, as though it was altered.._

_..._

When she woke up, the sky was dark and cloudy, and her mother was shaking her violently.

"Stay here," she said, worry shaking her voice. She flew off and over the sea as rain pelted down on them. Myka peered over to watch where she was going, and she gasped.

Her brothers were all flailing in the stormy water as waves crashed down on them. They didnt even know how to fly... Her heart raced with fright. Blaze was piloting overhead, farther behind them and struggling through the driving rain. Akhila was now doing the same as she caught up with him, locked tails and they flew as one to their children.

Myka squinted as the storm howled more and more violently. she dug her tail spines into the bark of the tree and wrapped her wings around the skinny trunk. She stretched her neck and got a better look at her family.

Blaze and Akhila were carrying her brothers on their backs now, and they were flying towards her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was okay. Keito had even popped his head up and waved to her with his wing. She laughed. Ichengo was cowering down in the rain. They were barely 10 seconds from landing on the island. They would be alright.

But one moment later changed everything.

A flash brighter than anything she had ever seen streaked from the skies above. It touched base on Keitos wing, while he was waving.. and they all lit up violently as a deafening crack split the air. Myka was thrown back from the force, and she lay stunned. no. this isnt real. she scrambled to her feet, and her family wasnt on the island or in the air. She looked down into the water. And she immediately regretted it.

There was nothing but blood.

But something caught her eyes.

Keito, a scorching mess of scales and organs, was being tossed by the waves. In the howling of the storm and the booms of the waves, and even with his cracked jaw, she saw him mouth one thing.

'Goodbye.'

His battered body finally sank under the roaring waters as the storm started calming down.

The storm died down as Mykas tears started up. She screeched and wailed. But nobody would ever be there to hear her.

* * *

Toothless was teary as Stormfly finished. He sniffed and rubbed a paw against his nose.

"And thats that," she concluded with a whisper."

**I lost my iPod, and that had, like, half the story on it (I write drafts on there, email it to myself, put it in Word, edit that, put it in Doc Manager, edit it AGAIN or as many times as needed, yet it still turns out derpy :P) so I have to rewrite everything I didn't already email (I saved everything about 2-3 chapters from now, I believe) And so yeah. But ima keep writing it and stuff, y'know. R&amp;R, YOU KNOW WASSUP XD **


	9. Who Knew?

**Hey guys! I bet half of you gave up on this story but I'm still kickin'! I have a lot of schoolwork and other priorities, that's all, and this chapter underwent extreme editing. Like, the entire plot was rewritten 3 times. Don't bug me about the flashbacks like some of you did. They are here for a goddamn reason and if you give me a chance to write more then you'll figure out WHY. Anyways, continue!**

"If only there was a translator of some sort," Hiccup sighed as the dragons fell asleep and he walked up to his bed. Astrid yawned as she followed, the glow of the fire dying behind them as they found their bed in the darkness.

"I would kill to know more about Stormfly," Astrid whispered sadly as she pulled the covers over herself and Hiccup. She rubbed her stomach slowly as hiccup grunted in agreement. "Too much is left in mystery." As if on cue, her baby kicked gently inside of her.

"Ah, well, let's just get some sleep for now," Hiccup yawned. "We have a lot of preparations to do over the next few months."

Uncertain, Astrid closed her eyes and fell asleep. _I'll find out, Stormfly,_ she thought just before exhaustion took her consciousness.

* * *

Toothless groaned as he awoke to the smell of the extinguished fire. He blinked away the sleepy film over his eyes, and as his vision sharpened, saw Stormfly curled in a ball. She was constantly twitching and muttering in her sleep, and her spines were dangerously on end. It looked like retelling her life had really shaken her up. He sighed, and rolled on to his back, spines imprinting on the scratchy floor and green eyes peering at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Valka had woken up and left her guest room to feed Cloudjumper, as noises from outside told. Toothless bolted upright, padding over to the frosty window and peered through to see 2 blurry figures in the snow. He wiped the frost away with a paw and saw Cloudjumper flapping above Valka. She tossed fish at him, and he did flips and twists to catch them each time. Toothless flattened his ears as his own stomach growled loudly. The sight of fish was getting to him. When Valka was finished, Cloudjumper tackled her to the ground and showered her with licks. She laughed and hugged him, scratching his belly affectionately.

Toothless looked away and pricked his ears as he heard Hiccup's mechanical leg creak down the stairs. Excited, he ran over and tackled him, licking him all over, as Cloudjumper had done. He purred, anticipating a warm greeting as usual. And, as usual, Hiccup writhed around and Toothless got off of him.

"This shit doesnt wash out."

This was NOT usual. Hiccups voice sounded impatient and angry as he roughly stood up and wiped the spit off of him. Toothless whimpered and nudged him in apology.

"I have a kid on the way and a village to run," Hiccup sighed. "I don't have time for your games right now." Toothless' stomach growled once again, and Hiccup pursed his lips and shrugged at the sound. Toothless immediately lowered himself to the ground and flattened his ears, embarrassed.

"Go feed yourself for now," Hiccup grunted as he pulled on a coat and hurried out the front door. Toothless flinched as the door slammed roughly. His head drooped as he went over to the window again and wistfully looked outside. Cloudjumper was flinging snow at Valka as she laughed and flung snow back. She greeted Hiccup as he ran through the snow, then resumed playing with her dragon. It looked like what they used to do. Just play and not give a care in the world. But times seemed to be changing. He whimpered and trotted over to Stormfly, who was now awake and had her head perked up in interest.

_Well, at least i have the love of my life,_ he thought. He curled next to his mate.

"How much did you see?" he asked softly as he adjusted his frame to hers. She rested her warm chin on his flank.

"Everything," she sighed. "I'm sure he didn't mean it. All the pressure may have gotten to his head and-"

"Hiccup ditched me," he muttered, interrupting her by thinking out loud. The sadness was being replaced by anger as he connected the dots. "He cursed at me and didnt even feed me!" Similar to his mate's experience last night, Hiccup pushing him aside, as nonchalant as it was, was triggering something he thought was long-gone. The past battled with the present as his senses began to blur.

Stormfly, although unaware of his mental battle, nuzzled her mate with comfort. Toothless was growing hotter as smoke trickled from his nostrils. She knew what it was like to be left alone.

"And it isn't the first time," he whispered. Stormfly nudged his mouth upwards, and opened his mouth. She connected her mouth to his as her stomach got a warm feeling. Hacking, she regurgitated her meal from last night and giant chunks of salmon entered Toothless' throat.

_His favorite, _she thought. He eagerly swallowed, silently thanking his mate. But as much as he loved salmon, it didn't ease anything.

Stormfly pulled away as she gave him the last of the fish, and his belly swelled up a bit from how much she had eaten. Yet he felt emptier than anything in the world. He found his inner flames dying out and his tears streaming down.

This had triggered it.

Abandonment.

Dragons tended to have mental issues regarding past events in their lives. Sometimes, actions may trigger severe emotional reactions relating to those events. Later known as post traumatic stress disorder, the dragon could become unpredictably dangerous. Yet, they were at their most vulnerable point.

He was the Alpha! He couldnt be seen so weak.. Grieving over past events.. What happened is already done.

Stormfly already had the burden of telling her life story.

He didnt want to trouble her with his.

Because it was far worse.

"Theres something you arent telling me," Stormfly whispered as Toothless bathed in his emotions. He didn't want to become one of those dragons in the stories he'd heard, such as 200 year old Monstrous Nightmares suddenly raging and committing suicide from incidents that happened when they were hatchlings.

"I suggest you get it out or the guilt will keep gnawing."

She obviously knew because she had just been in his pawsteps last night. She always had the best advice...

He sighed. It was obvious that it was something he needed to get off his chest.

"Fine. I'll tell you. This is the reason of why i'm the last Night Fury."

* * *

Night Furies were a powerful species. They were the top of their kind, and most were high-ranking in the nests they resided in. But they were very rare; litter sizes consisted of only one egg. More often than not, other dragon species who were jealous often killed hatchlings, and Night Fury mothers were prone to becoming eggbound, where the egg became stuck inside of the mother during laying and both died. Thus, they were the few and the proud.

They also were, unfortunately, one of the most controlled species by the Bewilderbeasts. Many of the more powerful Night Furies were considered second in command to the Alpha species, some almost equal. After some time in these positions, there had been a few rebellions over which should be the Alpha race; and although no details were truly given on the battles, the Night Furies suffered a huge decline in numbers and humbly assumed lower ranks to keep their kind existent.

There was an island in the middle of the sea, one that only Night Furies visited. So it was called, of course, Night Fury Island. It was designed so that the whole species could gather and communicate, due to the low numbers left from the rebellions. And, being the most emotional species of all, they loved to interact with one another. Thus, many parties and gatherings were held as well.

One night, a truly massive party was planned. the ENTIRE species gathered there, not one Night Fury left in any nest. The word had been spread over a series of weeks, and everyone was sure not to miss it. They were all singing, dancing, flying, sparring, hunting, chatting, doing anything and everything with great vigor and joy. The island was completely filled with the black streaks of energy named the Night Furies. Several caves were on the coast where the party was, and many pairs of dragons snuck in to make massive dragon love.

But, that wasnt the case for our main character.

"Cmon, slowpoke, let's go!" A young female shrieked as she bounded down the sand and into the water. She cheerfully laughed and bright purple flames danced from her mouth as she beckoned with her tail to her brother.

"Coming, Cirria!" He called as he bounded into the water after his sister. She was 2 years younger than him and surprisingly fast for it. He darted through the water and caught up to her, using his size to tackle and playfully drag her back to shore. He growled as she squealed underneath his weight. Dozens of other juvenile Night Furies flew around in the sky and played on the beach around them, But they ignored them.

After all, they only had eachother.

Their mother, who eloped just after his sister was laid as an egg, was but a blur to him and nothing to Cirria. She was loving and caring. All he truly remembered anymore was that her name was Sakura and she was his motivation to live for his sister.

Their father was originally quiet and soft spoken. He fell into a state of depression after Sakuras departure, and slowly transformed into an abusive monster. He swore at them, clawed them more than once and eventually abandoned them at a separate nest a few years back. Now, they only ever saw him at the Island. At parties like this.

So it was up to him to care for his sister, and they depended on eachother for everything. Other dragon species despised them, so they only hung around the nest for food and tried not to get killed by other dragons. They loved eachother more than any other pair of siblings in the world.

Because their father wouldnt.

Cirria stopped the playing and eyed something in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, and followed her gaze. He spotted their father injecting himself with baby Deadly Nadder spines against the base of a cliff. Because baby Nadders didn't have fully developed poison glands, a sting would only produce a drunken, drowsy effect, and some dragons liked stealing or killing baby Nadders just for this reason. And the small, blue, plucked carcass nearby was a _dead_ giveaway. All fear pushed aside for the moment, Cirria padded towards their father, and he reluctantly followed. They approached with caution and disgust as a revolting stench hit their noses.

"Ci-ci... Cirria," he slurred as they approached. Their father was huge for a night fury, and he reared on his hind legs menacingly as he stumbled slightly. Several needles were in his side and laying on the sand, leftover poison staining it green and purple. His pupils were heavily dilated, and the smell of what smelled like death seeped from his jaws. Cirria took a step back as their father drunkenly slurred a conversation.

"You and your shithead b-brother should leave," he grunted before collapsing into the sand. Cirria snorted in disgust before their father snarled.

"You know, CYON," Cirria hissed, using his real name. He hated it. "Stop getting drunk off of poison. We are your children. You should sort of respect us."

"You mean nothing to me," Cyon slurred. "Only Sakura did. And you made her leave."

Cirria flinched and hid behind her brother, who found himself staring Cyon in the eye.

"Don't worry, Cirria", he comforted. "She didn't leave because of you. If anything, she left because of _him_."

"Jayce, get the fuck out," Cyon spat. Jayce snarled in response but it was no use. A 7 year old, not even half grown juvenile couldnt do anything. He stalked off, leaving his father in the sand, who promptly dropped into a slumber from the amount of poison in his blood.

Jayce roared in frustration and sent various balls of purple fire into the sea, his sister watching with doubt on the shore. Why did their only other family have to hate them?

But the thoughts were to go to waste.

A dragon rose from the sea. A dragon only heard in nursery tales, and a dragon everyone feared.

It was a Bewilderbeast.

All the night furies stopped in their tracks, and gasped at the sight. All of them bowed before his mighty presence. His scales and tusks gleamed in the moonlight. He began to speak.

"I know I should not be here," he boomed. "But it is urgent and I needed all your ears to listen. The council of Alphas has come to a conclusion to end the rebellions altogether. Night Furies shall NOT be our second in commands any longer. All shall demote to the same rank as the other species. This new equality should benefit us both. The other dragon species shall accept you, and we shall not have to war any longer. All this we enforce, is for the greater good. Are there any words on this act of justice?"

The Bewilderbeast immediately bit his tongue in regret of the last sentence. _Curse you, brother, for giving me the dirty work, _he thought, as many murmurs arose, quickly rising to become arguing and then full-on screeching.

An outrage began on the coast. The situation was quickly spiraling out of control. A single Bewilderbeast, as massive and powerful as they were, couldn't take on an entire species at once. He shook his tail underwater as a signal for the backup plan.

The Bewilderbeast grew angry. He could not overpower or hypnotize them, for he was not the true Alpha. His brother was busy dealing with other nests.

But he had hypothesized that an army would do the trick.

The whole sea began to move. The water rose to extraordinary heights, surrounding the island, before falling away to reveal dozens after dozens of Bewilderbeasts. They roared in unison, making Jayce's ears ring and his whole body shudder. The other Night Furies began a chaotic riot as the Bewilderbeasts closed in on the island.

"Very well. I hope you love your families, because you are about to be closer than ever."

He opened his jaws far quicker than anyone could realize, and shot his ice at the island. His army followed, and within seconds half of the island was in ice, the other half covered in stunned dragons. Luckily, Jayce was on the unfrozen half, and he bolted down towards the sea to avoid the raining blows. He felt a pinch of relief as he heard the familiar thumping of small feet behind him. _Cirria's okay, _he thought.

He eventually stopped at a nearby cave, panting hard as the violent screeching continued. The Bewilderbeasts hadn't froze this part of the island yet, they were all gathering towards the main mass of dragons. He turned around, excited to see his sister and know that she was okay. But when he turned around, there was no little Night Fury. Hope turned to dread as he looked around frantically, but no sign of anyone.

The clamor of the battle eventually quieted down as the Night Furies' efforts became none. The Bewilderbeasts scanned the island, and Jayce held his breath and sank deeper into the cave. Luckily, the Bewilderbeasts let out a few victory whoops and sank down into the sea.

Tentatively, Jayce stepped outside to find himself in a world of horror. Blood ran through the sand as carcasses, slashed and speared with ice, littered the island. Jayce felt himself get sick, and he retched his earlier meal of salmon and trout on the sand as he continued walking around. Some of them had even been frozen solid, and the look of terror and hatred on their faces was embedded into the ice, just as they were. He made a wild sprint, actively looking for any sign of his sister. He slipped and slid in blood until his paws were red, tears streaming down his face, as he looked for any face that might be his sisters.

And then he found Cirria.

He saw her frozen solid, looking absolutely terrified and helpless. Her muzzle was just out of reach from the edge of the ice she was trapped in.

His only true family was gone.

He blasted and blasted away at the ice, but each time it only released a puff of smoke against the indestructible material. He crashed his skull again and again, clawing madly, until the blood on his paws included his own, his face grazing. But the ice remained the same, Cirria still frozen. He almost lost consciousness, and collapsed into the sand. His eyes fixed and focused on another chunk of ice, and another dragon was there, collapsed in the sand just as he was, Nadder spines in his side, and fast asleep in a slumber he wouldn't wake from.

His father. Cyon.

Blood trickled into his eyes as his mind drifted away, into another world. But, though he didn't know it, he was destined to return once more.

* * *

Stormfly had tears in her eyes once more as she listened to the tale. Now, she knew what had happened to all the Night furies. And now, she knew the past about her mate.

Toothless and Stormfly had done the impossible, and they both marveled at how far they came.

"So now you know," he breathed.

**Alright guys, last flashback for a while, I promise :) But R&amp;R, I promise there's a lot more in stock for the present :)**

**-Warrior427891**


	10. Trust Tried

**Hey guys! It's been so long since I actually went on here :( so many things to do in the real world. Well, Here's a really short one, just for filler and fluff. Mostly to tell you all that I'm still here ;) the plot will catch up in a bit, once I get the time. Enjoy!**

Stormfly nuzzled her mate in comfort as he stood up and snorted. "Thats the story. Too bad there isnt a moral to it." He trotted to the door and pushed it open. Cloudjumper was outside, and he was laying down peacefully as the village bustled around him.

"Hey, Toothless," he chirped as he sat down.

"Hey, cloudjumper," he sighed. Then he looked at his friend with curiosity. "How come you arent going off to mate with a female? The breeding season isnt over yet."

Cloudjumper snorted. "Like I said, its all a huge orgy to me. I dont like watching other males show off their junk." Then he shifted his paws. "And my mate died.. A long time ago."

Toothless remembered him saying that earlier. He purred in sorrow for his friend.

"Did I ever tell you about my mate?" Cloudjumper queried. Toothless shook his head. "I don't think you ever knew about her."

"No, I didn't. What was she like?" Toothless asked gently.

"Oh, she was gorgeous," Cloudjumper grinned, his eyes lighting up with youth that he hadn't had in a while. "Strong, feisty, and stubborn till the end. She could take on the world if she wanted, which is why she picked me," he laughed. Stormfly and Toothless chuckled as he continued.

"We settled back at the Dragon Sanctuary, shortly after I took Valka there. Had some fun, and then came my sons.. 2 of them, as bold and tough as she was. When they were 2 months old, they escaped from the Sanctuary for an adventure." His voice became graver. "My mate went after them, and I stayed behind to fish in the waters. After some time, I went to look for them, and about a mile away, in the snow, I found her.. Dead, and mangled up by dozens of traps. The boys were nowhere to be seen, and as hard as I tracked, I never found em. Valka helped me get over the whole thing. "

Toothless felt sorry for asking at all, while Cloudjumper let out a loud sniff.

By that time, Stormfly came out and had sat down next to him and stroked his wings with respect.

"I'm fine, I just need to go inside," he spoke softly. Toothless rumbled with apology as Cloudjumper got up and headed inside.

"You hit a nerve there," Stormfly whispered to a dazed Toothless. He shook his head and stared at her with indignation.

"I didn't know! Well, I think Valka told me once.."

"Well damn. Eh, I think we should do something productive today, don't you think?"

"Productive? Just look at the mess we produced yesterday."

"Dirty bastard!"

She tackled him into the snow and passionately locked her jaws with his. And that seemed to be the perfect time for Astrid to come out with a basket of fish.

"Woah, guys, am I interrupting something?" She giggled as she opened the basket. "I cant really strain myself anymore. "Ya know, i got a baby inside of me. So, i'll let you guys dive in right now." She turned around and went back inside, leaving Stormfly and Toothless to help themselves.

"Oh, that was a lot of fish," Stormfly groaned. She lay in the snow lazily, stuffed from the meal Astrid gave her. Toothless was fine, for she had already regurgitated his breakfast. He lay on his back, and she was on her belly, resting her head on his warm chest. His right paw stroked her wings lazily as they dozed. Fish was scarce, so getting this much mustve cost some dragon a lot of effort.

The wrong dragon, apparently.

"Well, if it isn't the Savior and his queen," a snarky voice spoke in front of them.

Peering up, Stormfly snarled as she saw who it was. The green Nadder who had threatened her the other day. Toothless bolted upright as he heard his mate's snarling. He looked shocked at first, but he bared his teeth, snarling in unison. The nadder looked unfazed, and strolled closer to them.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" she snapped. Before Stormfly could retort, Toothless let out a bark.

"Jasmine, go," He spat. "She is my mate, and you have no right telling her what to do."

"But baby," Jasmine purred, suddenly advancing and winding herself around him, "There's so much more we could be together! I don't see why you don't see that," she made a false pouty face.

Stormfly grunted as Jasmine silently stabbed her foot with a couple of spines. She got up, and sat nearby as her mate made no move towards Jasmine's display.

"Go on," Toothless encouraged. Stormfly's jaw dropped. How could her mate do this to her? She was about to rage at them both, when a dismissive flick of Toothless' tail told her it was all in act. She smiled inside, and decided to wait this one out.

"Aren't you going to dump your raggedy female over there?" Jasmine asked sweetly. Toothless nodded in such a fake manner, Stormfly was surprised she didn't pick up on it.

"She's history now. So, how about you show me what's 'under the scales?'" he tried not to laugh. Jasmine obliged, and publicly, unwound herself and stuck her hindquarters in the air, right in front of Toothless' face.

Stormfly gasped as Toothless smiled devilishly, winked at her once, then blasted a ball of bright purple fire right at Jasmine's rear.

She catapulted with a howl, landing ungraciously many feet away. Stormfly was awestruck by what he had done, and cracked up as Jasmine's scorched behind smoked as she sat up with a wail.

"That's for harassing me," Toothless spoke sternly. He shot another fireball, this time at her tail. She screeched as many of the spines incinerated under the heat. Many dragons cheered at the sight of the renowned slut put in her place.

"And THAT's for harassing my beautiful Stormfly," he sneered. Turning around to see his mate, he promptly ran over, licking her face like an excited puppy. Then he pulled her into a deep kiss, as her eyes closed with a new respect for his mate.

"I will always love you," he whispered.

**I honestly need to get back on track with this one :/ but ciao for now!**


	11. Plan B

**I didn't know this story would get so popular. Thank you everybody for the support! I'm back in full swing, so hang on with me, the plot's about to go uphill real fast! those flashbacks are important, just wait on me here...**

"Man.. We get stuck with the lousy job," a small voice whined as they watched the earth from above. She zoomed in on Berk, and spotted 2 dragons curled up together on the snow. They didn't have much of a moment as a Viking called them inside a large hut. She sighed as they trotted inside.

"Spying again?" A deeper voice teased as he settled next to her, panning the view away from Berk and underwater, overlooking a large and majestic seafloor. "It's not that bad of a job, everyone else just likes roaming around. Besides, we can see everything," the male snickered.

"Something's gonna happen soon with everybody, I bet," the female chirped as she panned the view to another dragon on Berk, one who was thrashing about in a stable, chained and wingless.

"He deserved that," he spat, bristling. "Especially after what he's done to her. But anyways, the others have been thinking about making another 'race', 'cause now the world's in peace and its boring."

The female snickered. "Yeah, remember the Bewilderbeasts? That was a bust! Who came up with that idea?"

"I dunno, but they sure lasted a while. I mean, they exterminated-"

"Alright, I get it," the female stopped before things got offensive. "But those days are over. What will they think of next?"

"I dunno," the male shrugged. "But whatever they pick, it'd be our first one to watch, and they take a while. I hope it's one I like."

"We should ask to be the ones who give ideas next," the female stood up, excited. "It'd be cool to watch those two in action for a third time!"

"That's actually a pretty good idea," the male perked up, interested. "We're kinda famous around here for all that down below. Well, not my brother.. But yeah."

"Hmm. If that wingless one is the enemy of our dynamic duo.. He could be the start of it," the female suggested. The male nodded as they both observed the chained dragon, who calmed down and was sleeping in the hay.

"He could gain a power or something, and start an empire or something," she stumbled over her words, excited. "I'm sick of being an overseer when there's nothing to see!"

"Yeah, let's try that! But we also have to go over the guidelines with the Duplicates. Damn, i wish we could start it now," The male flustered.

"Language!" The female tried to sound serious, but ended up laughing. "Nah, it wasn't even cussing. But are we allowed to, I mean, here we're-"

"Get back on topic," the male giggled as he sat up. The female smiled and silenced herself as he scooted closer to her.

"So we tell the Duplicates what we come up with and hope for the best," he shrugged. The female nodded in agreement. "But we should also have a little drama mixed in.. Should we throw in a few more characters to the story?"

The male smiled and nodded vigorously, getting her reference as he recalled that one overseeing they had a huge argument on. "Alright!" He chirped. "Let's go!"

"Duplicates! Here we cooooome!" The female cheered as they both stood up and dashed towards the borders of the realm.

-  
"So what do we have here? The famous overseers and 2 great ideas for entertainment?" the male Duplicate asked. The female Duplicate laughed as they eyed the pair, panning around Berk and watching the 2 dragons curled up by the fire. As hours passed by, the Duplicates listened to the plan. As each component was being suggested, they also zoomed to the wingless dragon in the stables, then the 2 Vikings mentioned as well. They smiled to each other and reached into the portal.

The male and female smiled as they watched the Duplicates distort the future and the world.

Down on Berk, Hiccup was talking with Astrid as they sat on the side of their bed.

"I feel kicks!" Astrid squealed as she grabbed Hiccups hand and pulled it over to her belly. Sure enough, he felt tiny thumps against his palm.

"That's our baby.. I can't believe it, that's our baby.." Hiccup shed a small tear as he kissed Astrid on the cheek, and together they hugged, looking outside at the moon shining upon the snow covered village.

The moment didn't last long before a massive flash of light erupted. It lasted barely a second- then the village returned to normal.

"What was that?" Hiccup yawned. It was late. "Know what, I'm just seeing things. Let's go to sleep."

"Alright," Astrid agreed as they blew out the candles in their room, climbed into bed and snuggled into the covers.

"They won't be the only ones now," the female snickered as she zoomed away from the pair of humans. Her male friend was sitting nearby, lying on his back.

"It's gonna be one heck of a time for the dynamic duo, that's for sure," he commented. "it's never been done. But screw the laws of life, we're supreme now."

**ooh... new characters. How wonderful! I'm back with a vengeance, next chapter should be up soon! Thanks for staying with me this long! R&amp;R, and if confused, don't worry! it'll all be sorted out soon :)**


	12. AUTHORS NOTE (please read)

**Hey guys! I would like to let you know about my return from my long, unexpected hiatus. I wish this was the next chapter, but don't worry, it's in progress. I had much work, finals, writers block, lost chapters and memory, and vacation get in the way of this story. I am so happy that it got this popular, I thought I would barely get any views but look at all these favorites and follows! Thank you everybody :D I have gotten ideas for fanfics for other fandoms, but I want to get this finished before I start those. I kinda want to wait until HTTYD 3, because if I put in more OC's (like Hiccup and Astrid's baby) and they end up being introduced in the movie, it throws off this story. Problem- it's a ways away XD June 29, 2018 is way too long to extend this fanfic so I might as well add in characters as I see fit for my ideas at this point in time. I probably wont be on here that far into the future. Many might think that the flashbacks are kind of pointless, but it really ticks me off if a character has no backstory, and I want to tie it in with my plot scheme. I promise you will skip back to those chapters and reference after I set in the future. That's why they're there.**

**TO SUM UP- I'm back, next chapter is in progress, just bear with me. Thank you for reading this message.**


	13. Mix and Match

**Hey guys! Many of you have seen my author's note, and I hope you actually read it. This is an actual chapter, don't worry! It really helps if you review and critique my story, so I can try to improve my writing. The plot won't really be changed, but if it's too confusing, let me know so I can explain it to you :) All these favs and follows really keep me in high hopes for this story, especially since HTTYD fanfics are usually about the riders, so Storm/Tooth stories are rare. For now, on with the show!**

The next morning, Hiccup was awoken by a series of shouting and yelling from outside. It was distant, but certainly loud. Bolting upright too fast, he let out a groan as his vision blurred and he almost fell off the side of the bed. Astrid sat up slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder as his eyes cleared up.

"What's going on?" Astrid asked. Hiccup stood up and walked to the bedroom window, peering out at the snowy village. He spotted a mass of Vikings surrounding the stables, and many dragons darting in and out of the aerial entrances, as if they were taking turns to see something. That's where all the noise was coming from. Could it have something to do with the bright flash he thought he saw last night?

"I'll be back soon Astrid," Hiccup assured as his pregnant wife looked at him worriedly. Quickly changing into trousers and a coat, Astrid watched as he whisked away down the stairs.

The dynamic duo was still fast asleep, until the creaking of Hiccups mechanical leg woke them with a start. Toothless perked his head up from under Stormfly's wing, who quickly followed as the chieftain briefly waved good morning.

"Guys, it's a bit urgent. Something happened at the dragon stables, and now there's chaos. I need some backup," Hiccup huffed. Both dragons stood up, shaking off last bits of sleep as he bolted out the door and they swiftly followed suit.

* * *

"This can't be real," Snotlout breathed as he ran his hands over Hookfangs wings. Not that anybody heard him, because he locked himself in Hookfang's pen as the crowd yelled and shrieked about the phenomenon. They were burnt off by Alpha fire! And dragons can't regrow body parts! This was something unreal. Was it a message? An omen? A prophecy of a sort? Nobody knew.

Hookfang was still in shock. He woke up with wings. WINGS. Not stubs, but his wings, just as they were before Toothless destroyed them. His rider was still stroking them, as he was after he came in to feed him, screamed, and locked himself in as a ruckus started.

"This is unholy!" "Black magic!" "He is the devil reincarnated!" "Odin is warning us all!"

Dragons screeched and passed over his cage continuously. Viewing him as though he was an exhibit in a zoo! Practically every dragon soared through, including Meatlug, Barf and Belch, and even Skullcrusher. Cloudjumper landed with a thud on the bars above for a closer look, gasping and shaking his head before flapping off with the others. Hookfang growled and narrowed his eyes at the rest of the dragons after that.

Vikings clanged and clanged against the metal bars, but with the lack of weapons since they befriended dragons, nobody could actually break in.

A massive roar sounded above all other noise, and the glow of blue in the middle of the crowd signaled it was the Alpha telling everyone to shut up. Silence swept the stables, but dragons kept flying overhead, just quietly. Hiccup appeared before the cage, followed by Toothless and Stormfly. Blue flames were harboring in Toothless' open jaws, but he did not strike, his curious eyes contrasting the rest of his vicious, blue-glowing appearance. Stormfly did not respond, as Hiccup pointed at Hookfangs wings.

"How.. How did this happen?" his eyes were full of fright as the Monstrous Nightmare bore his teeth and snarled in reply. But a bark from Toothless and a hint of Alpha mind control made him forcefully relax.

"This isn't right at all," Stormfly whispered to her mate. Toothless grunted in agreement, not wavering his dominant stance over the other dragon. After a silent, tense minute of thinking and perception, Toothless returned to his normal coloration, and eased half of his mind control, letting Hookfang express his emotions, but at a standstill. In turn, the latter could only manage to bear his fangs, before his face was covered by a protective Snotlout standing in front of him.

"Just leave Hookfang alone," Snotlout pleaded. "His wings grew back, that's all. Nothing else happened, just wings. He's just like before, he's fine."

Hiccup wasn't buying it, and stepped forwards to inspect the Monstrous Nightmare himself. The crowd held its breath as Snotlout stepped aside and Hiccup gently placed a hand on his scarred muzzle. Turning his head around, he ordered, "Toothless, lay off _all _the mind control."

Toothless grudgingly let his ears relax, releasing his enemy completely, but stayed tense and held his flaming composure. Stormfly readied her most toxic spines and snaked her tail to the side, just in case something were to happen.

After a suspenseful moment of silence, with Hiccup staring deeply into Hookfang's very being, he stood up and raised his arms, not letting the dragon out of his sight as he slowly walked backwards. Only when he was between Toothless and Stormfly did he turn and address the crowd.

"Hookfang's wings have come back, but that's all. Nothing else has been observed. It's best that we don't worry about how it happened unless something else happens to him. Everybody get back to work, the village is top priority."

Hushed whispers bounced back and forth as the crowd shuffled out of the stables. Dragons darted to and fro towards their stations, as Snotlout thanked his chieftain for saving his dragon.

"Snotlout, just go to the Zippleback stables and form more hunting parties. We need to get through this winter. As for Hookfang, he can return to the seas for fish." Hiccup instructed.

"_You heard him. Get moving_," Toothless growled. Hookfang simply turned and took flight out of the open doors.

There was a thud as Cloudjumper dropped next to them, Valka swiftly climbing off his back and running to hug her son. Hiccup was almost bowled over as his mother started asking questions.

"That horrible Nightmare didn't hurt you, did he?" she fretted. "How is that possible? It's black magic, I tell you."

While Hiccup answered her questions only to get interrupted, Toothless calmed down as Stormfly leaned affectionately on his shoulder. Cloudjumper sat to the side and struck a conversation with them.

"Are things going well around here? All I get to do is collect herbs and whatnot for Astrid," he huffed. Toothless chuffed in amusement as Stormfly spoke.

"I would say it isn't her fault, but it seriously is. They're in their 20's, and now, of all times, they decide to add to the mess of women already trying to give birth in the middle of the worst winter ever. I don't understand humans sometimes." She shook her head as Hiccup frantically ran out of the stables with Valka after she said something about the baby.

Toothless snorted. "Beats me why they strain themselves like this. All these dragons overworking themselves.. it isn't good. There's been a series of infections spreading around among the females. According to Gobber, the cold saltwater isn't good for cloacas," he sputtered in laughter and failed to keep a straight face. He was so immature sometimes! Stormfly blushed furiously as Cloudjumper couldn't help but giggle.

After recovering from his joke, the Alpha turned to Cloudjumper. "It's been good to see you, and I'll give you a break from baby chores. You can go monitor the section of cliff where Hookfang's at, and see if anything weird pops up. I don't want mayhem running around with so much work to be done. We'll talk later when the day is done. Good luck," he bid him farewell as the 4-winged dragon nodded and padded out of the stables. Meanwhile, the remaining pair of dragons simply strolled out with their tails twined. Stormfly giggled as Valka gave Hiccup a hard slap for something he said.

"I really don't want to watch the island today. I mean, nobody's gonna step out of line after this. Let's relax at home for a day. As Alpha, I order you to do so," Toothless laughed and nudged his mate. She stuck her tongue out and scooped a lump of snow in her wing, pelting it at his side.

"Got you!" Stormfly cheered as Toothless bounded away, prowling close to the ground and smiling naughtily. "Not so fast, Milady," he crowed as he leaped up quickly and flung some snow with his real fin. It hit Stormfly right on the chest. She staggered, struggling to breathe as the wind got knocked out of her, and collapsed in the snow. Toothless quickly rushed over, fearing he could've broken something.

"Stormfly, are you alright? I didn't mean it, hones-" he was cut off as she burst up and flipped him over, his back slamming on the snow. "Haha! Got you!" she chuckled from on top of him. Toothless grinned, of course, with his toothless mouth. Stormfly leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek before climbing off of him.

"Cmon, you lazy boy. Let's be lazy together," she smiled. Together they walked back to the chieftain's house, for a day alone together that would be well spent.

* * *

"Mmm.. This rabbit is absolutely divine," Toothless licked his lips as his teeth scraped the last bits of meat from the furry carcass. The rich, meaty taste was definitely a good change from fish 24/7 and he remembered how rewarding it was to hunt. Bones from several rabbits were in a pile nearby as Stormfly licked her rabbits pelt clean.

"I forgot how fun it was to hunt on land. But all the deer and bears are hiding! We could've hauled in more," Stormfly said between licks. "Whatever. At least we got some cute little furs." She shrugged it off. The warm glow of the fire as they lay on the carpet set a relaxed, easygoing mood.

Toothless yawned, reaching a paw over to a skull and rolling it back and forth. "We could use them to make a nest, you know," he suggested. Stormfly nearly choked on the pelt as she looked up at him, surprised.

"What do we need a nest for? I can't lay eggs with you," she shot out. It was a silly idea and it made her feel really guilty. She had always dreamed of being a mother someday, but her dream mate wouldn't satisfy that cause. Hybrids have never been recorded in history, and many who have tried for them and up killing the dragons due to genetic differences.

"Stormfly, I-" Toothless was interrupted as Cloudjumper quickly entered the house before any snow could come in. In his jaws was a woven basket with several herbs poking out. Looks like he had to go herb gathering after all. Valka entered as well, with a few individual bundles of greens. She smiled and walked over to the pair, nodding at their work with the pelts.

"I see you've had dinner," she observed. "Let me serve dessert. These herbs are what im giving Astrid to help fight off sickness, and I'm sure you guys could use that too." She laid a bundle between Toothless' paws, and the other in front of Stormfly's chest. Sniffing the aromatic stalks, Stormfly felt soothed, and she swore she saw some sort of light flashing around the leaves. Probably the light of the fire.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams," Valka patted each on the nose before grabbing Cloudjumper's bundle and walking upstairs. As Cloudjumper himself bid his wishes and went to his room, the other 2 tenderly ate the stalks given. Toothless reveled in the taste. It left a fresh feeling with a mild, sweet taste. Gulping it down, he rested his head between his paws and watched his love chew happily.

"Come and really give me something sweet," Stormfly dropped a certain note in her voice. Whatever was in those herbs really made her feel.. happy. Not out of control, but happy. Toothless got the hint and stood up, circling to her side and leaning on her wing. He draped a paw to the opposite wing and reared up a bit, giving her a few love nips on the side of her neck. She purred, and he slumped down, feeling very drowsy.

"Th-this feels niccce," Stormfly slurred before resting her head and drifting off to sleep.

"Yeah," Toothless yawned before doing the same. The fire crackled as the pair of mates slept contentedly.

* * *

"The plan's going great so far," the female was bouncing up and down, the view still set on the 2 sleeping dragons. The male smiled proudly at his comrade.

"This is all going well and on time. They won't know it just yet, and it'll have to go down before things go up," he stated. "I just hope they make it through the next stage."

"Of course they will, they're the dynamic duo," the female boasted. She turned to her partner. "We're also a dynamic duo! Just not down there," she laughed.

"We'll wait and see," the male assured. "Tomorrow's gonna be a big day."

**Wraps up this chapter! School will be starting soon and my progress will slower. But it has been almost a year since I started this story and I'm damn proud of it, flames or not. Thank you guys again, I really appreciate you all! Ciao for now! –Warrior427891**


	14. Code Words

**I'm very sure a lot of you have given up on this story or stopped using the site altogether. Too bad so sad, the people who stuck around get this chapter XP It's been an extremely long time and this chapter has been sitting there in pieces until recently when I patched it up. It might go into a little too much depth, I just take personal points of view so embracingly when writing. I feel that the third movie is going to contradict this entire fanfic lmao but it's just a story, no?**

Toothless woke up to a piercing shriek, and felt a lashing needle cut his hind leg as Stormfly began thrashing from underneath him. Taken by surprise, he was promptly bucked off of her, crashing into the couch behind him with a thud as she screeched once more. The wooden legs snapped like twigs from the force and the couch fell apart, stunning him briefly as scraping noises filled the living room. Hissing as he put weight on his wounded leg, ears erect and eyes wide, he stood up from the debris, shaking off pieces of wood as he observed the sight in front of him.

She couldn't take this pain. It felt as though she was getting stabbed over and over again, like when she was a baby back in the classroom. Only much, much worse. Her insides burned and ached and her body felt like quitting, just succumbing to this feeling. Some primordial part of her felt as if it was normal, but how could it be? She had never been so vulnerable. She writhed in agony on the wooden floor, scraping her wings and tail as though it would expel whatever was in her. Her vision grew blurry as the sharpness turned to a dull throb, and her breathing began to slow. Head lolling to the side, she witnessed a few faint figures bustling around her before darkness took over.

"Stormfly!" Toothless roared as Cloudjumper and Valka burst in from their rooms. His cry went unnoticed as the woman threw herself next to his mate, scanning her body and checking for vital signs as though she knew this would happen. His heart dropped with fear as Cloudjumper nudged her limp figure, grunting reassuring words like she could hear him. Toothless bounded over, stumbling over his now numb leg, and frantically licked her side, unsure of what to do. What a horrible thing to wake up to…

"She's breathing! Cloudjumper, fetch some rope in case she reacts," Valka ordered, her dragon swiftly padding back into their room. Toothless looked at her in horror, wondering how she could stay so calm, but then remembered she was the healer at the dragon sanctuary. She professionally lay Stormfly on her back, opening her jaws and opening her lungs. As Cloudjumper returned with rope hanging from his jaws, Valka gently tied Stormfly's legs, tail and wings. Valka turned to the stunned Alpha, placing a hand on his shoulder before he could respond.

"She'll be fine, she just had a seizure," she stated, like it was a normal thing. Toothless still held his breath as Hiccup crashed down into the living room, breathing hard and smoothing out his pajamas. Valka turned to her son as Astrid followed suit. The next few minutes were a blur, the voices of the humans irrelevant as Toothless was lost in his own fears. _What if they kept coming? What if Stormfly could die? Why would such a horrible thing happen to her?_ Cloudjumper attempted to calm down Toothless, but he pushed him away as a few tears shed down and he curled next to his unconscious mate. And as fate would have it, she moved.

"Whaa.." Stormfly drowsily woke. At first she felt still and safe, like she was embraced by someone.. but that comfort disappeared as her vision cleared and the pain returned once more. She roared and shrieked, but she was bound by rope and couldn't move. 3 humans and 2 dragons surrounded her, speaking in different tongues but all the same message. Dazed, the pains reduced as her head cleared. What happened? It was so sudden.

"Stormfly, you're gonna be alright, you just had a seizure," Cloudjumper repeated Valka's words from earlier. Stormfly bit her tongue as less painful pangs returned, and Toothless appeared next to her, nuzzling her with relief.

"You're alive," he whispered. A gasp sounded from Hiccup, and everyone turned to see what was wrong.

"I.. I can understand you.." Hiccup breathed. Toothless just stared. He had to be kidding.

"Fuck! Agh!" Stormfly cursed as more pangs returned. This time it was Astrid who gasped.

"You.. You spoke! And I could understand you!" She exclaimed. Valka stared, dumfounded as the pairs just gaped. Cloudjumper shifted his paws in the awkward moment.

"You can understand?" Toothless grunted. Hiccup nodded furiously and stepped closer.

"I sure can, and I'm awake for this one," He replied. This seemed unreal.

"Stormfly, say something! I can't understand Toothless, but you.." Astrid shuffled past Valka and kneeled down to her dragon. Stormfly was about to reply nicely but another wave of pain washed over her.

"It hurts.. So much.." she groaned. Astrid just shook her head in disbelief.

"What about me?" Cloudjumper mewed from his position next to Valka. The humans all stared at him, unable to comprehend what he had said.

"I can't understand," Valka pitied as she gave her dragon a hug.

"We.. can communicate.." Toothless breathed. So much to take in, he felt dizzy as Hiccup gave him a hug as well. Astrid began to hormonally weep across Stormfly's chest as they shared a moment.

"How.. I don't understand how this could be possible.." Valka breathed as she opened the door, stepping outside to think as Cloudjumper followed her out. The door slammed shut as the rest of them stayed inside, reveling over this miracle.

"Bud.." Hiccup managed to choke as he smiled and kept his arms wrapped around his best friend. Toothless rumbled in delight as he accepted the gesture. So many things to be said and done.. It was the missing link between them, and now they could fully interact with no limits.

"Oh Stormfly," Astrid sniffed as a few tears streamed, and she hugged her rope-bound dragon. Stormfly longed to hug back, but her restraints held her down. It was for good reason as she felt more stings inside and would've whipped her tail around if it weren't for Valka's help.

But the throbbing returned, and Stormfly broke from Astrid's grip, growling and groveling her face into the floor. She had the uncontrollable urge to batter her body until whatever was tormenting her was expelled.

Toothless reacted by stepping over her protectively, pressing low and making peculiar rumbling sounds with his throat. His stance captivated her and the noises.. The pain vanished and filled her mind with bliss. She hadn't heard these noises since she was with her father. He continued purring until she ceased to move.

"What was that? The.. The pain went away," Stormfly exclaimed. She knew what it was but at the same time she didn't.

"Toothless, what did you do?" Astrid asked quietly. Toothless laid his ears back and looked a bit tense at the subject, but opened his jaws to speak anyways.

"It's a special noise that male night furies use. It's usually to calm down young or mates expecting.. eggs. It works on all adult dragons regardless, anyone can do it, but it's such an ancient custom, only the Night Furies ever do- I mean, did, it anymore."

He turned to Stormfly and faced her, with an expression of awe. "I felt so empowered when making those sounds… Like I was supposed to be protecting you, but something else too."

Stomfly smiled inwardly and ignored his last statement as he cuddled closer, his chest vibrating calmly. His purrs grew more audible as Hiccup and Astrid exchanged translations before going upstairs to exchange theories.

"What could that mean?" Hiccup paced back and forth in their room, contemplating all the symptoms and this most recent incident. "It's almost like they're expecting an egg, but they aren't. Maybe it's an abnormality from the herbs Valka gave them last night combined with their recent mating."

"Could be," Astrid agreed. "And Stormfly has been fishing, while Gobber keeps reporting all the infections from females from so much saltwater. Could be a mix of the 3."

"I hope it passes. Sometimes those infections make incurable tumors.." Hiccup shuddered. Many Vikings have died from such lumps in their bodies.

"I'll just keep an eye on her, ok? We can finally communicate.. We'll all bond closer. This winter won't be so horrible. Especially with a new arrival," Astrid smiled, rubbing her swollen abdomen.

"Should we tell the rest of the village?" Hiccup asked, before answering himself. "Nah, we'll keep it as our own little secret."

"There we go, the next stage is ready," the female called out to her comrade, who was laying nearby. He perked up and peered through the overhead view of the 2 sleeping mates.

"I wish I could warn her about it," he moped. His teammate purred in reassurance. The following phase would be difficult for all of them.

"But for the other one," The female queried, panning over to a great, 4 winged dragon, "It will be the hardest. I can't believe the Duplicates are making us do this to him."

"But if it weren't for him and his.. relations, there would be no internal struggle. The gods are getting bored. They want a good show, no matter how saddening.. Same actors and everything." The male sniffed and shook his head.

"It's all a matter of time now," the female replied, panning down to the sea, selecting 2 fish, and engorging them with oils. She found it in her heart to laugh at what she was doing. "What a stupid disguise to hide the one in plain sight."

Over the next few months, Hiccup and Astrid became not only better Riders, but their dragons became their best friends. They all became a tight-knit group and were practically inseparable. By the end of the first week Toothless and Stormfly revealed their pasts to them, and the riders themselves found out more about dragon culture than had ever been explored before by humans.

Everyone on Berk had started to grow more plump than usual from the fat of the fish they ate as the weather changed from winter to spring. No vegetables or fruits were being harvested yet, but nobody really cared. It meant to the Vikings that if you got stuck out in a snowstorm, you had an extra day to wait and be found. The dragons just took advantage of being warmer at night.

One particular morning, Toothless noticed how much more distended Stormfly looked than the rest of the dragons. Her breathing had become labored and she struggled to walk, and he realized that she hadn't flown at all for a good 2 weeks. While everyone else was just fat, she looked like she had a growth inside of her..

"Stormfly?" Toothless popped in his old personal stable on the side of the house, creaking the door open after sniffing out his mate. Startled, Stormfly squawked in surprise as she spazzed out in what.. looked like a set of bedding. She had gathered numerous branches and pelts. Rabbit pelts.. The hunt from 3 months earlier! Those warm memories came back to Toothless instantaneously, but he pushed them aside and observed the sight at hand. Nobody had visited this stable in a long time; why was Stormfly here?

"What are you doing here?" Toothless queried. He opened the door all the way and hitched the doorstop, letting in light as he padded closer. Stormfly smiled weakly and scooted to the side of the nest. "Come sit, I made it comfy," she crowed. Her voice sounded gravelly. Toothless flattened his ears in concern and climbed in the nest. It did feel very warm and inviting, and Stormfly continued to use her feet to shape the fluffy inside.

"Why did you make this?" Toothless asked quietly. Stormfly went silent.

"I don't know. Something inside me just said 'go build a nest'. Just a female thing, I guess. But I've been feeling weird lately..." She turned towards him and looked at him with sharp, intense emotion. "Something's wrong inside of me. I can't fly anymore. I'm always tired and groggy and it's sapping up my energy. I feel so weak. I… I think it's a tumor.."

An icy shock pierced through him as he gasped. Stormfly grunted and doubled over, as if on cue, and shuddered violently. Toothless' mind raced as he examined her, pulling her into the center of the nest with his wing and spreading her limbs carefully. He looked around worriedly as she tried to speak, but began gritting her teeth and moaning in pain.

"Get.. help.." She managed to gasp before whimpering and groaning. Toothless stood, unwilling to leave, but he changed his mind when he realized he didn't know what to do. He licked her on the cheek in sympathy before bursting out of the stable in search of help. Something was terribly wrong.

"Hiccup!" Toothless roared, darting to and fro throughout the snowed-in village. Many looked at him with curiosity, then concern as a few tears streamed down his face. His heart raced and breathing became difficult as he was scared out of his wits. _I don't want to lose you, _he thought, looking at the ground in disbelief as a familiar mechanical leg showed up near his head.

"What? What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup kneeled down in concern, stroking Toothless' muzzle to calm him down. A crowd gathered nearby to see the ruckus.

"S-Stormfly… She's sick.. needs help," He puffed between breaths. "Get Gobber.."

Hiccup did as he was told, vanishing into the crowd before showing up with the stocky dragon doctor himself. "Get on," Hiccup instructed, climbing on Toothless as Gobber followed suit. Toothless leaped and took to the frosty air, gliding over the village for a few seconds before descending to the side of Hiccup's house. A shriek could be heard, and Toothless instinctively bucked the Vikings off before dashing inside the stable.

The door smashed to pieces, letting in light to the gloomy atmosphere. Approaching the nest, Toothless peered in over the edge at his mate, relieved for a second to see she hadn't gotten much worse. Not that she wasn't already in a bad situation. Her chest heaved with the labor of each breath, and she was sweating profusely despite the cold. She turned her head, giving a weak smile at him before collapsing and heaving again.

"You're gonna be fine, okay," Toothless barely understood his own words. Wait. Why had this happened so fast if tumors took slow, painful deaths? Or was this a kind of infection, a cyst? Bloated seizure, even? His mind buzzed with questions as Gobber and Hiccup ran up as well.

"Could've used some manners, Alpha," Gobber muttered before inspecting the sight in front of him. His eyes widened, and so did Hiccup's.

"I've never seen this before," Gobber gasped, running a hand over her abdomen to inspect the problem. Stormfly began hyperventilating at his touch, and silently slid her tail out to the side. However, he noticed.

"Hiccup, get the blanket before she stabs me," he barked, referring to the old method Vikings used to wrap up Nadder tails. Hiccup obeyed, and a few seconds later, her tail was secured in a bind of rope and cloth. Her torso convulsed as Gobber continued investigating, and she shrieked horribly, causing him to pull away. What was going on?

Her innards were being stretched to their limit as she tried to stay conscious. This felt just like the morning after she ate those herbs a while back. What now? The only difference is that she felt heavy. Suddenly heavy. As if it took a few weeks to hit her with weight but only 2 to legitimately feel it and not be able to fly. Her train of thought diminished as she started opening up. Yes, opening UP. She had the instinct to just push, push something out, and her cloaca burned as she actually started. The last thing she remembered was Hiccup and Gobber yelling about a phenomenon as her mind gave way into an abyss.. _Push…_

**This chapter was by far one of my favorites to write. Your opinion helps, bad or good, so feel free to drop a fav, PM or review or simply read and lowkey love this story and never actually do anything about it (I'm guilty). Until next time, Warrior427891**


	15. Legends Never Die

**I have been on hiatus, and it will likely be another hiatus before another chapter is posted. The plot intention has changed drastically from when I first thought of this story and will likely change in the future as well. However, a story is a story. Upon receiving favorites, follows, reviews and PMs despite inactivity, I was finally pushed after one particular PM to upload a chapter, for the sole purpose of continuing the story and making that reader happy. Their message made me remember why I started this story at all. I am busy but I will try. I wrote this entire chapter within the span of a few hours and I hope it cuts the quota for those of you still keeping up with this.**

Toothless couldn't believe what he saw as Hiccup moved away Stormfly's tail. Something was at her entrance, ending the now-perceivable oval shape inside of her. He realized for the first time that she wasn't fat.. she had been expecting _AN EGG._

Night furies were special in the sense that egg-laying took far longer than other species. Usually around 3 months after mating the females laid a large, single egg, rather than a day to produce a clutch of several, tiny eggs. From there, it only took a day or 2 to hatch due to extra time in the womb, instead of the usual week or so. Hiccup had theorized that Night Furies were far more developed than other species due to the longer time in the egg. Different female anatomies also led him to the conclusion that another species would die if they attempted to lay such an egg.

However, Stormfly wasn't just any other female…

-

"We're losing her…" the female Duplicate let out a huff of exasperation. "She isn't built to deliver such an egg. What do you suggest we do now?" She turned to her partner.

The male Duplicate sighed and reached into the portal, sending a few beams of energy into the abdomen of the Nadder down below. "There, now she won't die. I'm sure she can thank her amazing first ancestors later when she joins us."

"She was about to join us, but we're getting bored up here… She'll be famous enough later."

Both of them turned to their audience, who had been watching the situation wide-eyed. They may still be of relative age to their living kin, but their innocence still matched the physical forms they had perished in.

Both Duplicates sat down in unison, their transparent, incomplete forms moving with solid grace. None of their descendants had ever spent so much time with them as to notice how primitive they truly looked, yet how evolved they acted. They spoke together as one.

"Neither of you have had the opportunity to hear the legend of all dragon ancestry. Nonetheless, it is not a legend. It is a fact. We are evidence of that fact.

"Long ago when there was nothing but the gods, they created us, the first 2 dragons. Of course there were other creatures, but you cannot compare them to us.

Both of us grew up together, fell in love, and of course, had eggs. We had 10 eggs. 10 beautiful eggs. But they had other ideas than to let us raise our children in peace. They knocked them about, scattering our many eggs all over the world, in pairs of 2. And depending on where they had ended up, and which gods had raised them, they all formed differently, grew up differently, were named differently. They did not permit us to see what had happened to our firstborn, lastborn, or any one in between. They did not want us to alter their destinies. But they then became the first 5 prominent species. They looked different, acted different, _were _different. They were the early forms of the main and most common species as you know them today- Deadly Nadder, Hiddeous Zippleback, Terrible Terror, Monstrous Nightmare, and Gronckle.

Of course the original pairs of each, who weren't granted the permission of knowing their pasts, but still granted the godly status of approved incest, reproduced with each other, filling their birthplace with many of their offspring. The original pairs were sent by their gods to navigate the world individually, and thus in between journeys, every now and then, 2 dragons of different species and opposite sexes would meet, and populate that uncharted area with hybrids of themselves, until every possible combination had been made, and the original pairs passed on.

Hybrid crossing, natural selection, and migration continued, and further spawned new species, until enough had been formed to the point where Odin thought they were breeding themselves back to origin, back to our sameness, back to the forms which we had started. That was not his intention, for he had intended our diversity. Thus, he erased their knowledge of interbreeding and replaced it with the solid instinct and "fact" that interbreeding isn't possible. Therefore, they stopped creating new species, and further improved the one they belonged to. Interspecies relationships were dubbed as taboo, and while some still happened, their newfound instinct led to this "fact", which led to loss of hope for offspring and so on, therefore, interspecies breeding was almost never attempted again, and never successful until this day in time.

It is not true that dragons of different species cannot breed. It is, in fact, physically possible, for all dragons, with respect to species' sizes and reproductive differences. Hybrids, which are not hybrids, but in fact new species, are still in potential to be made. We had bred into countless species, but our internal attributes as females and males remained the same. They may look different, but all of their intended organs are for the same purpose. It is true that some breeding and reproductive processes have taken different methods, but cut down to basics, it is still the same general process for all.

Night Furies were perhaps the most specialized when it came to breeding. Unfortunately, while it may have helped them as a species, it is not being kind to Stormfly in her current state of being. She and Toothless are about to create a new species both intentionally and unintentionally… And the both of you will help your siblings, directly and indirectly. It is in this part of Valhalla that we entertain ourselves and the gods nearby, but also create sentimental value in the world below."

The 2 younger dragons were in awe at the entirety of what they had been told. They closely examined the Duplicates once more just to see if their theories were true, and while the form they took in spirit was a standard 4-legged 2-winged dragon, they had no further details that could be made out properly. Everything, from their head to their tail, was proportional. In fact, they most closely seemed to resemble Night Furies…

"Yes, we know that we look like Night Furies," They spoke in unison once again. "That was precisely the reasoning as to why they were killed off. The Bewilderbeast scheme was in fact Odin's plan. He had believed that they were the species threatening to breed back to origin. Since his decree of no more cross-breeding, he slowly altered the traits passed down in that species. He purposely made it difficult for what little interspecies relationships occurred to actually work, and made their reproductive ways incredibly different from other species, and changed their natures to be more hostile towards other species in general. Their own difficulty of breeding within themselves was a mechanism to thin out the race entirely. The Bewilderbeasts were not always so large and dominating, but put in place to check the balance of Night Furies. Eventually, they just snapped at Odin's will a few years back after he had grown impatient of waiting for them to go extinct, and the genocide occurred. And so, Toothless is very special indeed- he is the last living member of that glorious, ancient race, and the most connected to his ancestors- to _us_."

"Was he meant to be the last surviving one?" The younger female asked. Both Duplicates looked at eachother before proceeding to answer her.

"We do not know if it was fate or if Odin had planned it. He has stopped communicating with us since then and left us to our own devices. Perhaps we will find out, but please, for now, Ichengo, tend to the oversight of your sister, and Cirria, make sure your brother doesn't die of panic. You two are dismissed."

Stormfly felt a sudden revitalization shoot through her lower body, and for a few moments, the pain went away, but the fullness was amplified. She took advantage and gritted her teeth, her muscles contracting, as she shrieked, the obstacle in her now shoved out of her cloaca and in front of her in the nest. The nest she had unknowingly made for this very moment.

Hiccup and Gobber were stunned as they simply stared at the massive egg now present before them. It was an intricate pattern of black, red, blue, orange, yellow, green, and various other colors all aligned on the typical scale outside of every dragon egg. But other dragon eggs were usually solid colors. This one was practically covered with every possible color human and dragon eyes could perceive. Some colors seemed to cover others and some fit side by side. It was a glorious, beautiful, magnificent egg, to say the very least.

Toothless stopped panicking and joined the marveling Vikings. Was that really his egg? _His_ egg? His eyes became watery and the colors blurred together as he pressed his nose forward into the nest and touched the egg tenderly before padding around to comfort his mate.

While Toothless' vision had become blurred, Stormfly's sharpened once more, and she finally saw her egg. All pain vanished as her body quickly, almost magically, recovered instantaneously, and she saw it fit to sit up and embrace her egg. Tears shed and her eyes blurred once more as she turned to see her black blob of a mate.

"We did it."

The time frame is approximately 8 months after the story started (This is a note to you guys but also a note to myself- I always forget how much time has passed. Yes it may seem unreasonable but a "few" weeks to me is more than 1-4. And one must not forget that Berk's winter is considerably longer than other places.) I hope that some confusion was spurred and some was cleared up and some theories were proven or disproven :) Yes my writing has changed, my authors notes are definitely different- I change, writing changes. Hopefully for the better, change is inevitable. And I'm feeling incredibly philosophical right now. Go figure.

PLEASE read, review, favorite, follow, anything- it all means a lot to me. It just might spur the next chapter to come quicker.

-Warrior427891


End file.
